


The Necromancer Chronicles: Life

by Brooklyn_Knight



Series: The Necromancer Chronicles [1]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklyn_Knight/pseuds/Brooklyn_Knight
Summary: Jael Montague has a gift like no other, she can wake the dead, literally, with a single touch. When she and Kenzi meet Bo she's excited to find someone 'different' like her. Though this is short lived as they are both introduced into the world of Faes. Can love and loyalty hold back a dark nature? Or will Monty fall victim to the 'family' fate?





	1. The Start of It All

_**Warning:** _

_This is a Dyson/Oc fanfiction. Basic things: Heavily influenced by "Pushing Daisies" (Great series, you should watch it.) There will be no (unless called for) bashing in this story so please no flames. It is rated M for now due to language and violence but will be raised to MA for Explicit Sexual Situations (aka Lemons/Smut/Limes) but each chapter is marked as such. Sorry if it's a slow start, but please give it and my character time to develop and grow._

* * *

** The Necromancer Chronicles: Life **

**Watching and Waiting**

**Part 1: The Start of It All  
**

* * *

At this moment in time, Jael Montague was twenty-three years, eight weeks, three days and nine minutes old. And unbeknownst to her, this was the day that would determine the entire course of her life. Some might call it fate. Jael would call it luck.

Very, very, _bad_ luck.

The night before, her roommate Kenzi had taken her out partying in celebration of her new job. Jael had been a receptionist and file clerk for the 39th district police precinct for the past few months, but it was only recently she'd been switched to day shift. Today, as it be.

It wasn't anything particularly special. She had the same job, same pay, and same barely there benefits, but the idea of actually sleeping when it was dark out and eating breakfast in the morning was just enough to get her to agree to take over for the retiring clerk.

Despite her objections, Kenzi was in a celebrating mood. Any reason, big or small, was reason enough in her opinion, and she'd used her icy blue puppy dog eyes to convince Jael to spend her night free drinking with her. This, in turn, had led to the two girls to sleep, Jael having not yet set her time to her new hours.

Half an hour less and less than impressively dressed, Jael checked the slim silver watch on her arm. With a anxious sigh she stepped into the elevator, holding the files she'd been asked to take up to storage under one arm as she straightened her appearance with the other.

She used the reflective surface of the silver doors to make sure she was presentable, never one for much makeup she was so hurried this morning she was certain she had smeared her mascara a few places.

Stepping closer to the doors to get a clearer idea she rubbed furiously at a black line next to her eyebrow, wetting her thumb in an effort to make the stupid mark go away. _Stupid waterproof._ Distracted by her urgent rubbing, she missed the elevator approaching her floor. For some reason the elevator didn't ding as it did every other time, the silver doors parting without any notice and startling her so bad she lost the grip on the files in her arm.

As soon as it was there, it was gone, hitting the floor at just the right angle to teeter between the elevators door and the crack between the tiled hall. Jael bent to grab it, her long hair getting in her face and blinding her for a moment, her fingers skimming the top of the sturdy beige paper. The small jeering was enough to give it just the right angle it needed, slipping between the two floors and dropping into the black abyss. Her mouth dropped open just as quickly.

_"Fuck."_ She whispered.

On the upside: the streak of mascara was gone. On the down: she late, lost a file, might be fired, and had a bright red mark above her eye.

And that was the start of Jael Montague's very bad, non-first day. And it was only gonna get worse before it got better.

* * *

Jael strood into the co-ed locker room at a furious pace, heading straight for the time cards after dropping the surviving files onto the bench next to it.

"Morning, Jelly!" Came the familiar thick accented voice. There was only one person who called her that. She flashed a smile over her shoulder at Detective York as she clocked in.

Mike York was an older man who at sixty years old and graying he was still quite the charmer. His good natured gruffness and jolly enthusiasm every time he saw her made working from eight at night to six in the morning bearable the past few months. "Jelly" was his term of affection for her. Since he had first met her he had mispronounced her name as "Gel" instead of "Jay-el". After a few weeks she stopped bothering to correct him and it had eventually evolved into a term of affection for her.

"Hey, Mikey." She patted his shoulder as she passed. Picking up the stack she's left and heading for her locker.

"Slacking already, doll?" He joked, knowing full well she was almost compulsively on time most nights.

"Nope, just got here so early they put me on days." She smirked back.

Mike grunted as he changed his shirt and put away his gun, still bitter about losing the prettiest thing to look at on nights. "These boys don't deserve you."

"You don't deserve me." She teased back. It was true, Jael was an angel in the detective's eyes. She made coffee, finished paperwork and almost always knew where a file was. And then there were the times she brought in pie. Honest to god home made, fresh from the oven pie that Mike would gladly risk his waist size to eat every day.

"We're gonna miss your pretty face 'round here." He seemed mournful.

"Flirt." She accused. "Trust me I'm not as pretty in sunlight." They shared a laugh as Jael put her things away in her locker. In the peaceful quiet that followed, Jael felt guilt rise in her stomach. "Hey, Mikey?" She sounded innocent enough."How often do you guys really look at old cases?"

"What? Never, really. Why do ask?" His brows furrowed.

"Certainly not because I dropped one down the elevator shaft." She froze, a skittish deer in the headlights.

The silence that stretched breaking the silence with a boisterous laugh. "You're a crack, Jelly." He shook his head.

" _Yeah…_ " She groaned between between smiling teeth. "But _theoretically_ , how would I go about maybe, _perhaps_ , getting one back _if_ it did?" She avoided eye contact, pretending to sort through her nearly empty locker.

Mike gave her a strong look, raising his head back to give her an amused side eye. "You're a bit of a strange one, aren't you?" He smiled. Jael felt her shoulders shrug on their own accord mouth tightening in a non committal smile. "You just tell me if any of those bastards give you trouble. You send them my way, got it, Jelly?" He huffed in false bravado, more disappointed at losing her skills to them than fearful of how they'd treat her.

Closing her locker, she checked her watch once more. Clocked in, she wasn't technically late, but she knew every minute she wasn't there her paperwork would just pile up. "You got it, Mike!" She saluted him before heading off to work.

Halfway to her desk she paused, swiveling on her feels to look at the elevator, weighing the pros and cons and the ultimate embarrassment that would come with begging the maintenance men to let her in. _Nah, it'd be fine,_ she decided.

She sunk into the plush swivel chair of the fourth level front desk, the day still taking a downturn as she caught sight of the haphazardly stacked pile of files on the corner. Obviously Marcus, the day receptionist, had decided since it was his last day that he could 'fuck all' and leave the work to her. After taking a moment to self pity, she got to work, knowing the organizing and repetitiveness of it all would calm her down. She organized papers, took calls from the tip line and call ins, and even managed to meet a few of the detectives.

Detective Jake Jensen, or J.J. as he was often called, was no stranger to Jael. A hard worker, he seemed to stay late into the night, the two exchanging polite small talk and waves when they arrived or left. While they did have a few things in common, a love of animals and star trek for starters, Jensen was a bit clumsy. It was a bit hard to keep a conversation with him when all the while he kept knocking things over, stumbling over his words, and eventually just giving up and walking away with a "see ya." Each time she waved back with a small laugh. As she did that morning when he nearly collided when an opening door after offering to help anyway he could on her new shift. She listened to the phone ring obnoxiously, waiting to see Jensen give her a blushing thumbs up before answering.

"Hello, 39th police division, how may I direct your call?" She pressed the record button on the side of the phone, their conversation appearing on a pop-up window that would later be used for records or evidence in court. Pulling up the department program onto her screen she saw every Detective's name and badge number along with their department and whether or not they were on duty, in the station, or out on the field.

"Yes, I was told to contact a detective Murry?"

"Yes ma'am, I'll put you through to her now." She redirected the call before leaving to file the paperwork she had finished, missing the three men watching her with unwavering gazes from across the room.

* * *

Detectives Hale and Thornwood entered the station in a good mood. Sharing stories of their last dates and suspicions on their recent cases, they seemed to be in high spirits as they returned from their lunch break. And it seemed to last, if only for a moment.

As they walked off the elevator, Dyson's joking demeanor shifted into something far more serious as a familiar scent gently wafted up his nose. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, scanning the immediate area as he'd done many times before in search of the source.

For the past three months a scent had been lingering among the station. Actually, not so much a scent but a memory of one. Faint and faded, it seemed like he was chasing a ghost.

It had been maddening as the taller detective followed it all around the station, the trail leading both everywhere and yet nowhere particular. He hadn't been able to find it for a good week now, believing his sweet-smelling ghost was gone. Now, he found himself hungry for it. His nose gave the smallest twitch as his hands clenched by his side.

It was heavenly and feminine, rain water and something else he couldn't place that must have been distinctly her. It made his mouth water, his knees weak and his cock throb achingly. He had never been able to place the species but he knew without a doubt it was Fae. Only something inhuman could be so alluring yet so haunting.

"It's that scent again, it's back." Dyson turned away from Hale's questioning gaze, looking around the precinct cautiously. "It's stronger, but I can't…" He inhaled again. As the seconds passed it became stronger and stronger till his body throbbed with adrenaline and desire.

The smell finally hit him full force as the squad room door opened up. His eyes snapped to the door, gaze beseeching and intense. From the hallway came a young woman, her blonde-brown hair covering her face as she shuffled a large stack of files in her arms. It was only a few moments before the girl disappeared into a filing room, but those moments seemed to stretch forever for Dyson.

"Hey, D?" Hale snapped his fingers in front of his friends face, successfully snapping him out of his trance. "You still with me, man?" Hale, a Siren himself, didn't have the nasal talents of his wolf-shifting partner but by the way Dyson had obsessed about the scent and described it as almost ghost like, even he was concerned the D-man was losing it.

"It's her." Hale turned to look in the direction Dyson was staring. Through the opened blinds he could see the girl's back as she filed away.

" _Her-_ her?" Dyson only nodded and the two both continued staring at the girl for a moment before Hale finally thought to move this impromptu case along. He looked behind them, seeing the man he was looking for not far away "Hey, Al?"

Detective Carlos Alvarez looked up from his computer, dark eyes slightly narrowing in challenge at being called. Like Dyson, Alvarez was a shifter. A Nagual to be precise, a cat to be insulted. Needless to explain why he and Dyson always had a healthy but hearty rivalry between them.

He and his partner J.J. sat across from the other Light Fae detectives. Unlike Thornwood and Hale, Alvarez and J.J. were polar opposites. J.J. was a human, claimed by the light. A funny guy, he was a bit more on the nerdy science side, his simple handsome looks and fit physique canceled by his clumsy awkwardness around the opposite sex. Alvarez was a flirt and smoother talker, who thanks to his exotic looks and charm, rivaled Dyson and Hale in the area of women and seduction.

If anyone knew something about the fine young women, it was probably him.

"Who's the girl?" Hale pointed at the one in question.

Alvarez's stern face broke into a bright grin, always happy to have a bit of information they didn't. "Oh, spotted the new girl already?" He chuckled as he got up from his desk, coming to stand next to the less than subtle Faes. "Jael. She's switched from night shift yesterday."

Hale and Dyson exchanged a glance. That would explain the lingering scent...

"What do you know about her?" Dyson's deep voice questioned.

"Not much, she just started today… and J.J's in love with her." Alvarez couldn't resist a shot at his partner even if he wasn't here to defend himself. "Can't say I blame him though. I think _I'm_ falling in love." Alvarez grinned crookedly.

All three men turned to eye her as she walked out. Her hair was somewhere between dark blonde and light brown, hanging in waves to mid-back. Her blue sweater and jeans hugged her body snuggly revealing the curves of her full breasts and soft stomach. Lastly was her bottom, full and only slightly round that led to long legs that seemed to stretch forever.

Her movements slowed before coming to a stop, her head turning her irate gaze in their direction. But while Hale and Alvarez quickly turned their eyes somewhere else, Dyson held her gaze.

* * *

Jael slammed the filing cabinet letting out a mumbled string of curses as she picked up more files that needed correcting. Exiting the file room she felt eyes on her. It was the kind of tell-tale feeling found in horror movies and when alone in dark houses, the feeling that any minute someone was gonna jump out from the shadows. She slowed to a stop, her eyes going to the source in false bravado.

Though it didn't show, she was shaken and surprised. Light blue-gray met her own sky blue. But it wasn't the color that surprised her. There was a depth to them she had never seen before. Their connection lasted only a few seconds before Jael found her feet moving forward on their own accord out of the squad room and into the hallway, the feeling of eyes on her lasting until long after she had returned to her desk. It wasn't until an hour later she was approached...

While enjoying her thirty minute break at her desk and enjoying a slightly stale bagel with peanut butter, a shadow came across the desk. Previously she had been staring at the phone with a look of pure hatred, but when a dark hand was placed beside it her gaze traveled up the attached arm. Jael was nearly surprised by the closeness of the man leaning on her desk. He was dark skinned, impeccably dressed, and incredibly handsome...even with the hat. His smile provided a stark contrast, straight white teeth created a dazzling smile that lit up his brown eyes. He was good looking and definitely knew it.

"Can I help you Detective…"

"Hale." He stated distractedly. He took the opportunity to study her face. Looking for any tattoos, marks, or even horns. He was surprised to see peachy clear skin with a few barely there freckles. Plush pink lips, high cheek bones, button nose, and pretty blue eyes with long lashes. She had to be a Nymph, or Succubus, maybe even a vampire…."And you are?" He left it open for multiple interpretation. But the woman only heard one.

"Jael." She didn't like people hover, it meant they were watching her and if people were watching her….well she had a right to be paranoid, especially in her line of...work? Hmm, worked sounded less suspicious, more serious than hobby.

"Aryouigorrk?" He said quietly, partly covered up by the ringing phone below him.

"What?"

"Light or Dark?" He repeated this time looking a bit suspicious.

"I don't understand the question." She stated flatly, the longer he hovered over her the more anxious she began to feel. If he was asking her about coffee, she'd already had enough going by the sudden jitteriness in her toes.

His eyes widen slightly, posture straightening out. A frown covered up what was left of a smile. "The Ash? Blood King?" Hale quietly asked. He watched her face contort in honest confusion her head shaking slightly.

"Blood Ash? Wha-" Her confusion morphed into hesitance. "Is this about the file?"

Hale mirrored her curious head tilt. "What file?"

"There's no file." Jael shook her head, backtracking on the conversation she's led them down.

" _You_ asked about a file."

Jael blinked. "No, I didn't." Her mind went blank. She hated lying. She couldn't do it so save her life.

The ringing phone finally got to him, cutting off his next confused rebuttal. Hale nodded toward it. "Are you gonna get that?" He pointed at the blinking light flashing away as the sound of a shrill ringing started up once more.

"No. People are particularly stupid today. I can't talk to any more of them longer than I have to." She stated plainly. She was tired of having to explain that complaining of neighbors barking dogs and taking assigned parking spots were not actual crimes. When she found out which operator was advising them to call her, she was going to beat them over the head with the damned ringing phone.

"It might be an emergency."

"That's what 911 is for." She shrugged. She took a bit of her bagel, hoping hed get the hint to leave her alone and thinking the chewy food would keep her from opening her mouth again.

A silence fell between the two, each staring eachother down till finally Hale walked away, intent on giving Dyson hell for setting him up on that humiliatingly failure of an interrogation. Maybe his buddy just needed to get laid...

* * *

Teal eyes stealthily glanced over the bullpen, looking for any sight of the handsome hoverer or the blue eyed stare, only to find neither. The last of the day's paperwork filed, her shift over, and most of the detectives clocking out or settling in, Jael slipped away from her desk and headed to the lower levels for a little off the books over time.

She entered the morgue, feeling a shiver go up her spine during the lonesome walk down the dimly lit corridor. She looked over her shoulder before quickly entering the autopsy room. The door closed gently behind her with a soft click as Jael observed the room with a subtle sadness. Everything was sleek metal or plastic, the only pop of color being the dark red filing cabinet in between the two medical examiners desks. The fact that the room was kept cool to preserve the bodies only added to the sterile and emotionless space.

She wandered over to the row of bodies lining one wall, pausing for a moment to listen for any distinct voices or growing footsteps. Met only with the overhead buzzing of the florescent lights, she got to work.

Her hand picked up the chart clipped to the end of the slab, eyes glancing over the cause of death: suicide. She put the file back and repeated the same thing in quick succession as she went down the line. _Suicide, accident, natural causes, accident_ , the charts continued to read. She was beginning to think she wasn't needed tonight when she finally caught the golden ticket.

Homicide.

She scanned the rest of the report quickly, only finding the few details she needed before putting the board back where she found it.

"Alright, Mr. Jacobs, let's find out who shot you."

As she pulled the white sheet off the man's face, Jael thought of how this wasn't really a job for the average receptionist.

But then again, Jael Montague wasn't like other receptionists, nor was she like anyone else for that matter. You see, Jael had a gift like no other. She could touch dead things and bring them back to life. This touch was a gift given to her, but not by anyone in particular. There was no box, no instructions, no manufacturer's warranty. It just was. The terms of use weren't immediately clear; however, once Jael had accepted her gift she had decided to use it…particularly to solve murders.

After all, murders are much easier to solve when you can ask who killed them.

So this is where Jael found herself: standing in the bleak, cold morgue, her hand hovering over the dead man's forehead.

Finally with a reassuring breath her finger connected with the cold skin. A golden glow illuminated the man's corpse before it disappeared. The pale blue skin replaced with lively, healthy, skin. His body jerked up, his newly alive eyes searching frantically along the empty morgue before settling on her.

"Hi." She resisted the urge to give a friendly wave, she really didn't have time. She never did...

"Hello." The man looked down at his chest before bringing a finger to prod the hole the bullet had left. "Crap. I'm dead aren't I?" I looked almost annoyed.

"Yeah, you are." The corners of her mouth turned down quickly in a flash of remorse. "Do you know who killed you Mr. Jacobs?" She cut to the point, her eyes glancing slyly to the ticking hands of her watch.

"Yeah, my bitch of an ex-wife did it. Saw it with my own two eyes! So what if I missed the alimony payment!' He began to go on a rant. "Why should I have to-"

"Do you have any last wishes or request befo-"

"Yeah!" He shouted, making her flinch and look to the door. "Tell my ex wife I may be dead, but she'll always be a miserably old cun-"

Her finger uncurled and touched the mans shoulder. Another glow illuminated the begrudged man, though this time a faint blue. He fell silent instantly, his body crashing back to the metal table, still forever more.

First touch: Life. Second touch: Dead, again, _forever_.

"Sorry!" She blanched as she put his arm back by his side and the sheet over his face. She picked up his chart once more, looking for the active investigators. The jiggle of a turning door handle alerted Jael. Looking towards the sound she cursed seeing the silhouette in the frosted glass window.

As the medical examiner entered whistling a happy tune, he was oblivious to the closing side door to his left.

* * *

No matter how many times Jael did it, she'd never be able to shake the nervousness that came from dropping off her little 'hints'. They knew the beginning and she gave them the end, all they had to do was fill in the missing middle pieces.

Jael placed the sticky note on Detective Hale's desk under a few folders that were requested for a prior investigation. As she glanced around she nearly smiled, no one had seen her. With both professional and extracurricular jobs done she could now go home.

She _almost_ wished she hadn't.

The loud screams of virtual hookers were what greeted Jael as she opened her apartment door. She walked past the television and easily muted the noise. Her dog, Digby, huffed in gratitude from his spot under Kenzi's feet.

"Hey! I was saving the world from hookers!" The younger girl yelled out in indignation.

"Yes, and while the video game world is now a better, less morally ambiguous world, my ears are suffering for it." Jael hollered before yanking open the fridge. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she saw the nearly empty shelves. The only items being a box of baking soda, a jug of milk, and a questionable orange that was turning suspiciously blue.

" _Kenzi!_ " A pathetic, painfully hungry whine escaped Jael. "I thought I gave you money to go shopping?" Her eyes went to the black haired girl noticing how she suspiciously shuffled her feet and hid them.

"You did..." Kenzi smiled sheepishly as she caught Jael's stony gaze. "I was on my way there and I saw these amazing boots!" Nothing, not a sigh, a yell or even a blink crossed Jael's face. "You know I have a weakness!" Kenzi rushed out in defense.

Jael finally rolled her eyes with a short huff. Kenzi really did have a sickness when it came to boots and heels. "I'm no longer enabling your sick habit. You're just like one of those lab rats that pushes the pleasure button instead of the food button until it dies."

"What are you talking about? I eat!" Kenzi shrugged as she walked in completely, her hand reaching for the last piece of pie on the counter next to her.

"Yeah, my food." Jael muttered as she shut the fridge door and stood straight. "Take out it is..."

If she thought _today_ was stressful, boy was she in for a surprise...

* * *

**Please Review :)**

**This series will be split into 3 parts. Life (S1), Death (S2-3), and Resurrection (S4-5).**


	2. The Scent of Fae

** The Necromancer Chronicles: Life **

**Watching and Waiting**

**Part 2: The Scent of Fae  
**

* * *

_What do you want to be when you grow up?_

A heavy question for most teens, for children of a younger age it was a relatively easy idea. At a young age you could be anything you wanted to be.

For most students at the Longborough School for Girls and Boys, it was an even simpler one that usually came down to five things: CEO, diplomat, doctor, scientist, or wealthy socialite, not unlike the parents the children who attended the overly strict boarding school.

Jael was not one of such children, her parents none of the above, nor known in any societal standing. And it certainly showed to the rest of the students.

At that moment young Jael sat in the back of the classroom, lost in thought and gazing out the window towards the treeline, giving a faint smile seeing a familiar golden tail wave at the sight of his owner. Jael allowed herself a smile, knowing Digby could never abandon her like her parents did.

"Ms. Montague."

The thirteen year old jumped in her seat, turning her attention away from the rolling field of green outside the window and towards her elderly English teacher, Ms. Snive.

Like a whip cracking through the silence, all the children's chairs screeched as they turned to stare at her for an answer.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Snive repeated slowly.

An already famously quiet child, her mouth opened and her lips moved, yet no sound came out.

"Speak up." She was harshly ordered. Ms. Snive hated the meek, believing them to be the bane of a strong working society.

"I-I don't know." Barely reached the teacher's ears. She sunk further down her seat, knowing full-well how much Miss Snive also hated slouchers but couldn't help but want to disappear from the probing eyes of her classmates.

Snive was not in the least impressed. The crow's-feet around her eyes becoming more pronounced as she narrowed her gaze, her aged thin lips almost disappearing in a disapproving sneer. "Here at the Longborough School for Boys and Girls, we shape young minds to start them on an early path of success. If you don't know what you want to be, you can't work towards it, and if you can't work towards it, you'll amount to _nothing_." She nearly spit the word. "You don't want to be _nothing_ do you?" She challenged in a mocking tone, already believing the new mousy girl was well on her way.

Jael swallowed, her face feeling a bit flush the longer they all stared at her. Whispers slowly builded between snickers amongst the other children. Jael could only shake her head like a frantic spasm, holding her breath until the teacher decided she was a lost cause and moved on.

Ten years later, Jael let out a silent sigh, looking at the busy and bustling police station around her. This was something, right? Maybe not a whole lot in the grand scheme of things, but a something all the same. _Right_?

She gulped the last of her coffee, eyes straying to the cluttering of files beside her. The abnormally large stack were filled with papers waiting to be checked, signed, copied and sorted.

A sudden restlessness entered her bones, and with a hard push away from her desk, she rolled back in her chair, snatching the just smaller finished pile and heaving it into her arms.

Managing not to spill a single one she visited the various squad room fillings, starting with Robbery and Assaults on the second floor and ending with Homicide on the fourth. She both liked and dreaded the homicide squad room.

Most detectives were friendly and polite, checking their own work and never giving her grief is she mentioned they forgot a piece of paperwork she needed. But with every sweet dolphin there was a hidden shark. And walking into the homicide squadron felt like just that. Every now and then a a feeling of being watched, hunted almost, put her on edge and made her squirm.

An officer held open the door for her, exchanging polite smiles as they passed. Just as she thought, as soon as that door closed behind her, she was out in the open, feeling eyes she couldn't find on her once again. She refused to show how affected she was by it, not giving them the satisfaction of knowing she was scared or guilty.

She strutted confidently to the filing cabinets on the other side of the room. She filed quickly and quietly, moving almost on autopilot until a file in her hand slipped open, the papers spilling out all over the floor. The blonde grunted, setting the files in her arms on the top of a cabinet before bending down to fix the mess.

As she mumbled to herself, scooping up the papers, she was ignorant to the shadow behind her, swiftly plucking out a file without so much as a single sound before leaving as quietly as he'd entered. Jael returned to her filing a moment later, completely oblivious to how close she was to being exposed.

* * *

Dyson held the purple sticky note carefully, his thumb tracing over the black words like a light caress, lost in thought.

_The wife did it._

She had, but how would they know that? He compared the delicate curves and gracefully swoops of the note to the file in his hand. _Got ya_ , he smirked.

He slammed both papers on Hale's desk, startling the typing siren enough to make hims jump in his seat. Luckily Hale's power rested in his voice and not his eyes, or the glare he gave Dyson would prove fatal.

"What. Is. Wrong. With you?" He seethed at Dyson's smug smirk. He looked around, his dark skin hiding the hint of a embarrassed blush he felt warming his cheeks. Luckily, Dyson was to focused to mock him for his skittishness.

"She wrote the note." Hale looked between the papers and Dyson not fully understanding the dire importance of this.

"So?" He poked.

"She knew the wife killed him before we did. She's Fae, maybe psychic." He said in their usual Fae-business hush.

Hale threw down his pen and leaned back in his chair. "Alright, D. She's Fae, you were right, I was wrong, we done now?" He surrendered, hopping this would be the end of it.

"No."

"And why the hell not." Hale leaned forward, watching around to make sure no one was paying attention to their private conversation.

"I always trust my instinct." He said knowing Hale trusted them as well. "And they're telling me something's not right with this. She's trouble."

The two stared each other down before Hale's serious face broke into a smirk and then a grin.

"She's not trouble, she's just _hot_." He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped, ignoring Dyson's intimidating glare. "You have a thing for her." He realized.

"I do not!" It sounded like a whine even to his own ears but blonde flash caught the corner of his eye. Dyson watched the girl in question glance around as she left the filing room. "Alright, you wanna figure out what she is once and for all?"

Hale followed the shifter's eyes and scoffed. "No!" He wasn't gonna start following young women around because his boy was a little off his game, and his rocker, this week.

"Not even if I promise to drop it?" The two stared at each other before Hale jumped up and began following her, Dyson rubbing his chin to hide the grin that spread as his long strides quickly caught up.

* * *

Jael's small heels gave off gentle _clicks_ as they hit the linoleum floor. Stopping in front of the new body she glanced over the chart. The victim was thirty-three year old Dewey Hue, his cause of death electrocution but the manner of which was questionable.

She put the chart back and got to work, nearly sighing when she saw his aging face covered in a patchy beard, plastic glasses and a beanie despite the still warm temperatures outside, trying far too hard to appear younger than he was. She touched his forehead, stepping back just in time for him to spring up.

" _Whoa!_ " She looked away, confused as to why he was naked below his leather woven choker. She tried to give him a minute to collect himself, but when he tried to get off the table she had to interfere. "No! No, no, no, no!" She scolded him like a naughty dog. Trying to keep him sitting on the table, she picked up the sheet that had fallen and threw it back over his legs and waist, motioning with an outstretched hand to stop where he was. "Keep that there, okay!" She begged, daring to look at him after he stilled.

"Crap, I'm dead, aren't I?" He pouted, looking around at his surroundings.

"Uh-Y-yeah" She cleared her throat. Not the cleanest start but at least he was staying calm.

Dewey rubbed his face harshly, letting the sheet pool back around his waist. "My mom is totally gonna kill me!" He whimpered. It seemed insensitive to point out he was already dead, so she instead just asked why. "She told me to stop smoking weed when she left for her yoga class!" As he continued to mutter obscenities a realization dawned on her…

"Wait. You live with you're mother!" She gaped.

"No!" He snapped. "I live in the garage apartment, have my own mini-fridge and everything!" He gained a haughty attitude as if it was a step up from her own living arrangements. Depending on the garage, it just might be...

"You're older than me! You're nearly 40!" She said indignantly, a bit embarrassed for him.

"So? I'm an opportunist!" He snorted, pressing his glasses further up his face.

"Y-you… _you're dead_ is what you are." She tried to get back on track knowing she was running low on time. "How did you die, exactly?"

"I don't know I was sitting there fixing my xbox when there was a spark and all the sudden blank, nothing, darkness." He sighed out.

"Why are you _naked_?" Jael couldn't ignore that fact any longer, knowing if he was dressed down for his autopsy they wouldn't have left his glasses and hat on.

"Oh well it gets hot in the garage so…" He trailed off. "I mean usually mom will let me open the window but the bugs-"

"That doesn't really explain an electrocution, I mean you'd need a metal conductor so-."

"Oh, well I have this piercing if you want to see." He began pushing the sheet away from his hips.

"Oh, no! Sorry, time's up!" She outstretched her finger but Dewey held his hand up pleadingly.

" _Wait!_ No, I want my life back!" His voice broke, begging for longer time.

Jael looked at him, struck by the plea she'd heard only a couple times before.

 _Didn't everyone?,_ she thought.

The sound of the heavy metal doors clanging thud down the hall shook sense back into her. She gave a neutral expression, making her choice, not sure if she was speaking to him or herself. "Why? It's not like you were doing anything with it."

His body glowed blue as she gently touched his shoulder, easing him back onto the cold metal tray as she became lost in thought. She corrected the arm outstretched towards her, putting it back beside him on the table and lifting the sheet back over his head. She slipped out of her shoes, picking them up and running to the side hallway. The soft padding of her feet on the floor drowned out by the thumping in her heart and the thoughts racing through her head.

What was _she_ doing with her life?

* * *

Entering the morgue, Hale almost rolled his eyes when they were met with an empty room. No sign of life anywhere in the cold room, there was only the sound of buzzing overhead lights and their own footsteps. "She's not here." Hale wiped a hand over his mouth and down his chin. This was getting ridiculous.

"But she was." Dyson corrected. His eyes darkened to a burning ember and black, triggering a subtle shift as he took a large wiff. A scent he'd only smelt on her still in the room. His head perked up, swearing there was a glimmer of blond in a window if only for a blink.

"What is it?" The Siren asked.

"I don't know." He frowned, still gazing at the hallway, now empty. "I thought I just heard…and there was blonde…" He thought aloud, face twisting in confused irritation.

"Wishful thinking, dude." Hale laughed.

Dyson frowned. "This is so weird."

His partner didn't hold back the eyes roll this time."You just can't be wrong, can you?"

"No!" Dyson glowered at his partner. "I mean...I'm not wrong!" He nearly growled. His eyes narrowed at the empty hallway, not understanding how she just disappeared like that. Dyson turned to see Hale checking out the bodies. "What are you doing?" He asked seeing Hale leaning closer than he normally would to the refrigerated flesh.

Hale's eyes tried not to miss a single detail as he lifted the sheet looking quickly when he caught sight of the man's more intimate area on accident. "Nothing looks missing, she's not an Aswang." He put the sheet back down. "But-"

"But what?" Dyson stepped up besides Hale realizing what he saw. The man was in the usual position but something was different, off. His arm was away from his body, his head turned slightly to the side and his hand was spread and curled, as if reaching out for something.

"Nothing looks different, no wounds, teeth marks, nothing." Hale state in slight confusion. Like Dyson, his own curiousness was beginning to grow.

Dyson knew she was Fae. He didn't know what kind, how old, or what side, but he knew without a doubt she was Fae.

And he was going to catch her….

* * *

Jael swallowed, covering her mouth and trying to even her breathing as she exited the stairwell. Even in good shape, running up those four flights of stairs left her feeling like she was about to pass out. Her heartbeat was rapid and painful, driven more by fear than exhaustion. She was so sure he had seen her, his warm clear eyes so cutting as they turned towards her nearly catching her before she ducked behind a corner.

She knew it was stupid to do it again so soon, especially after feeling eyes on her most days, but she hadn't taken into account of someone actually following her. Wild gaze, jumped around the hallway searching but finding no one willing to meet her gaze or paying her any mind. With a deep breath, she brushed the shorter hair in front of her face behind her ears, straightening her appearance and slipping her shoes back on. The image of casualness, she walked into the break roam only to let out a groan.

There, sitting on the couch, was detective Carlos Alvarez.

"Trouble, Jelly?" He smirked at her.

Don't call me that." She cast him a dirty look. That was only reserved for York. "I already had the longest day of my life and now I have hours of paperwork to do. Why can't you guys ever say please or thank you. Or even ask to take the files for me?" She tried to pass off her anxiety as iritated frustration at her heavy workload. Jael grabbed a coffee mug from the counter, a bit of hope sparking in her before it was coldly ripped away.

"There's no coffee." His casual words made her stop dead, her body going completely still as she glared at him.

"That's not funny." She stared at him wide eyed as he got up and dug through the cabinet.

"There's herbal tea." He held up the box of Jasmine Tea, eyes widening when she grabbed it and threw it back into the cabinet before slamming the door.

"This is not an herbal tea morning, this is a coffee morning."

"You are not a morning person are you?"

"Kay, first of all: No one is a morning person if they tell you otherwise, they're lying! Second: This is an honest to god jumbo coffee morning!" There was a pitiful lost look on her face as stared him down.

"I can offer you tea and a Balance-bar." His glimmering white smile was only enhanced by the neatly trimmed black facial hair around it. He was certainly handsome, like many of the statistically impossible men on the force, but she couldn't be swayed.

"Please, please, please, tell me you're kidding!' She grabbed the collar of his shirt, feeling like she just might cry if she didn't get some form of caffeine. What police station didn't have coffee!

A sly smile slipped over his face. "I'm kidding."

She gasped pushing him away from her, aghast and disgusted at the cruelty. "You're sick!"

"We all have ways to keep our sanity, mine just happens to be torturing you, Senyora." He gave a flirtatious smirk.

"You're a sadist! You're a fiend!" She glared and shouted, her mood changing a 180 when he pulled out a large bag of ground black dark roast coffee from the top of the fridge. "You're pretty!" She grinned.

Alvarez poured the grounds into the top of the coffeepot, not even having to spare it another glance and he pressed the setting and start in a well practiced manner. "Never been called pretty before." He looked her over. Naturally, he'd taken notice of the young woman but seeing Dyson take such an interest in her had piqued his own.

"Maybe you haven't given them enough incentive." She shrugged, leaning against the counter and impatiently waiting as she helped herself to one of those offered Balance-bars.

"Like a big bag of coffee?" He mirrored her relaxed yet distant posture.

"Like a big bag of dark roast coffee!" She corrected, a longing look in her eyes as she looked at the pot.

Alvarez looked through the blinds of the windows. Upon seeing neither Dyson or Hale around, he decided to take a chance and test a theory. He leaned over, watching at how his closeness instantly became her focus. "What if I can promise you a guarantee of coffee whenever you need it. The good stuff." He said quietly, his accented voice low and sultry.

Jael gave no immediate response, looking to the not smaller space between their shoulders before looking back into his eyes. Her head tilted to the side in question.

"The night shift used to brag about having something we didn't have, if you know what I mean?" A tense moment of silence passed between them as they appraised each other. Until finally Jael's shoulders slumped, her guard down. "Who told about the pie?" She glared playfully, a hint of a smirk fighting its way to her lips.

"York." Alvarez grinned, breaking the tension. "Man brags about it more than he does about his solve rate." The file clerk hummed in thought as she turned off the beeping from the now done coffee.

"Oh look my coffee's done." When she turned to pour the pot, Alvarez subtly moved closer, barely inhaling before he was hit with the inhuman smell.

"So about that pie?" He asked in a low tone watching her walk away. She didn't answer.

Had she bothered to look back she would have seen the feline-like slits in his glowing eyes, there one moment and gone with the next blink.

Alvarez followed after her a good distance after, stopping in the doorway to watch her as she returned to her desk. At the other end of the fall the elevator doors binged. Al turned at the sound knowing on instinct who'd emerge. The two shifters'' eyes met, Al giving Dyson a knowing smirk.

So that's what all the fuss was about. Dyson gaze the Nagual a warning glower as he walked closer. He may be light, but by almost everyone's standard's Alvarez was as shady as they came. He'd tell himself the nearly inaudible growls they exchanged as he passed was because of the competitive he had towards his cases. But even Alvarez could see there was an uncertain protectiveness there. And that only made him more curious.

Why was there a new Fae in the station? And why hadn't the Ash mentioned anything about it?

A murky thought crossed Alvarez's mind, so unlikely he dismissed it as fast as it came.

_The Ash didn't know..._

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	3. The Rescue

** The Necromancer Chronicles: Life **

**It's A Fae, Fae, Fae, World**

**Part 1: The Rescue**

* * *

"Beer and four tequila shots, please." Jael took a seat on the plush leather high stool. Rolling her head around her shoulders, she let the tension slowly ease away from her.

She had collected the reward for information involving the 'unsolved' death of Dewey Hue earlier that morning. The five grand rested nicely in her front jean pocket. Her gaze traveled around the _Rooftop Bar and Lounge_ , waiting for Kenzi to show.

Unlike herself, her roommate had a morally sound job. A classic pick-pocketer, Kenzi seemed to have the touch of a ghost. The girl had the uncanny ability to go in and out and all about without the slightest feeling to her victims.

The Russian Pinch, she called it.

Looking around, Jael came to the conclusion she requested they have their night-cap here because the availability of 'easy pickins". After all, in a hotel bar, most people wouldn't notice something gone until they got back up to their room. Especially if said persons were so drunk you could smack them with their own stolen wallet and not have them even pause. Jael covered her mouth to hide her smile as a middle aged women was called back by her friend, reminding her not to forget her own shoe.

She refocused her attention when she felt the heavy gaze of the bartender before her. She fiddled with the two silver bands on her thumb anxiously. She really hated being stared at… "What?" She finally broke, trying not to show her annoyed discomfort.

"Nothing." He smiled devilishly, pushing the small tray of shots towards her. "It's just…" He sighed wistfully, eyes none to subtly going to hint of cleavage. "You are _so_ beautiful to look at." The tone was far to sleazy to be a genuine compliment. She smiled, her pearly whites hiding how much she wanted to roll up the abandoned news paper on the seat next to her and smack him on the nose with it.

"And so unlucky to know." And with that, she grabbed her beer and tray of shots, deciding to sit at a small table on the other side of the bar and wait for Kenzi.

She took the first shot of tequila before chasing it down with a swig of beer. She let her mind slowly drift off before a shock of white-blonde caught the corner of her eye. Sure enough, there was her best friend mid pick.

The smaller girl was decked out in a plush jacket, black tank top, and purple mini skirt topped with her new thigh high boots. All accompanied by the scattered accessories and the near white blonde wig Jael had begged her to throw out over and over again. "You're mad because I'm the hotter blonde" Had been her response.

She couldn't help but peer into her beer seeing the pickpocket strut towards her, not a single person at that bar realizing their back pockets were a becoming a whole lot lighter.

"Didn't I throw that thing out?" Jael passed the shot over to Kenzi, eyeing what use to be her old jacket.

"I love this jacket! Just because it doesn't fit your amazon bod doesn't mean I can't look amazing!" The two downed their shots like champs, not so much as a wince as the harsh liqueur burned their throats in the most satisfying of ways.

"Cleaning house tonight?" She asked, wondering if the night was going to stretch out until Kenzi had her fill of picking. Honestly after the near exposure of her gift early today, and the mass paperwork attack that followed, she just wanted to get drunk and go home, maybe spending the next day playing hooky and treating her and Kenz to a little shopping spree.

"Nope!" Kenzi popped the P, smirking. "Already got a pretty penny." She patted her jacket pockets. In retaliation, Jael grabbed the wad of cash from her own jean pocket and tossed it disinterestedly on the table in front of them. "But not as much as you apparently!" Kenzi's mouth salivated at the sight of it..

"I used my gift." Jael shrugged.

"God, I wish I was psychic!" Kenzi moaned in longing. Jael froze, her beer just resting before her lips as her once relaxed body tensed once more. She cast a glance over to her friend.

Her best friend.

She didn't know why she kept lying. Kenzi had accepted her for what she was, or at least what she said she was. But that was different...the voice in the back of her head said. Kenzi had already believed in psychics before meeting Jael, so it wasn't that far of a stretch.

Confessing she wakes the dead and puts them back all with the touch of her finger; however, might be a little out of bounds.

"Imagine if we could get the lottery numbers!" The younger girl's ice blue eyes shined at the prospect. Her hands petted the money like a treasured pet.

"You know it doesn't work that way." She said softly. Her mood dampened at the back and forth argument running through her head.

"I know." Kenzi sighed wishfully, clearly not noticing the guilt in Jael's voice. "But if only…"

Jael spotted the man heading towards them and snuck the cash from Kenzi's hands back into her pocket. "Head up." She warned. Kenzi turned and looked at him with boredom while Jael gave small smile. More out of amusement rather than politeness or joy. She wondered how long till they got him to leave.

He was average height, middle aged, dressed in a cheap suit. As he came closer they could see he had blonde hair with hints of gray and green eyes. Nothing really special about him and nothing close to either of their types.

"Hello beautiful. Pretty drinks for a pretty ladies?" He offered.

Jael tipped her own beer as a signal she was set. But Kenzi took the drink he put down without a hint of hesitance. "Sure. Cheers."

"Cheers." He grinned back. Jael glanced disapprovingly as Kenzi downed the drink before setting it down with a 'whoo'. "Well now, you are thirsty, aren't you?" He slid a hand around her back.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest thing?" Kenzi leaned in closer and Jael just barely caught her slip out the man's wallet before tossing it to her under the table. Jael caught the leather in her lap. "Thanks buddy, and ciao." She slipped out of his grip before grabbing Jael's hand. "Bye, bye." Jael halfheartedly smiled before following, not having much of a choice as she was dragged away without a peep.

They walked down the hall in comfortable silence, a rarity for the usually chatty Kenzi, but Jael had thought nothing of it. After all, she had downed that drink pretty fast and she didn't want to lose another pair of boots if the half-pint was suddenly feeling nauseous.

"You okay?" Jael asked as they neared the elevator.

"Yeah." She nodded but then blew out a puff of air and shook her head. Obviously she wasn't.

Her cerulean eyes caught sight of a sign for an ATM as Kenzi pressed the button. "Wait for me, I'll be right back. I'm gonna deposit this."

"Why!?" She nearly moaned. Kenzi had always liked to play with the money they got when at home. Rolling around in it, throwing it up in the air, even rubbing it over her face like it'd keep her skin clear. It was a sickness really...

"Because I don't trust you with this much in cash." She threw over her shoulder.

She didn't see the man from earlier take the spot she had just vacated as she entered a side hallway.

* * *

Jael stepped aside and gave a curt smile to the older gentleman in front of her as he finished at the ATM. She made the transaction quickly, depositing the cash to their small, but happy, bank account.

On her way back, a ding from her pocket caught her attention. Pulling out her phone she saw a new video message from Kenzi. Her brows furrowed in confusion. It wasn't more than a few seconds later she stopped in her tracks, confused at the shaky camera and the odd scene on her phone. A brunette woman had grabbed a man and was doing something to him. It looked like a kiss. At least until the man collapsed on the floor.

Fear gripped her heart as she recognized the elevator interior and creep from earlier. The one that had given Kenzi the drink. The woman approached Kenzi, her face only in the scene for a blurred frame, bending down before the video was cut.

For a moment she just stared at the black screen, frozen in shock and fear. Run, her mind told her, snapping her back into action.

Jael sprinted back to the elevator, bypassing the old man from earlier and shouting a quick "sorry" when she nearly collided with him. Turning the corner sharply she stumbled, nearly crashing into metal doors as she began pressing the button frantically.

Never in her life had she felt as panicked as when she caught sight of the dead man on the elevator floor. His ghastly face frozen with a grin. She squeezed into the compartment letting the doors shut behind her.

Her fingers skimmed his skin quickly. His form coming back to life with a small jerk, eyes searching around frantically. "Where did they go?" She huffed between a gasp.

"Am I dead?" The smile was still on his face as he looked up at her. She controlled the urge to smack it off.

"Yes." She glared. "And if you don't tell me what I want to know, this elevator is going to take you down rather than up!" That did it. His grin lowered to a smile in fear of the woman crouching over him.

"Th-they left. She-she kissed me and I- I couldn't breath, and…"

"Where did they go." Her voice had taken on a tone like never before, the air around them seeming to become colder and darker, all warmth and feeling gone from the small space.

"We were at the parking lot floor, last I remembered."

"Who's the woman?" She glared. At the mention of her he fell back and got that ridiculous and slightly disturbing grin again.

"I don't know." He sighed whimsically. Out of time, the doors dinged before opening. Jael touched his forehead, his form slumped and still forevermore.

What would Kenzi do?, she thought. Her frantic panic was gone, a cold heavy weight suddenly filling her stomach at the mention of her one and only true friend …

Deciding that she couldn't call the cops, Jael had searched the parking lot quickly. Finding no trace of them she pulled out her cell phone and called Kenzi's phone carrier, her stomach twisting in worry as she listened to the horrible hold music.

Lie, lie your ass off, that's what'd Kenzi would do. Con your way into a mess, you can con your way out…

Jael couldn't lie to save her life, but this time she'd have to if she wanted to save Kenzi's.

* * *

Dyson crouched down next to body of the deceased. Snapping on a glove, he gently pulled down the yellow sheet used to cover the deceased. He cringed upon seeing the large grin on victim's face. The man's eyes empty and hollow as they stared ahead, reddish black marks marring his face out from his grinning lips.

"Jesus. What the hell happened to him?" An officer say behind him.

He twisted his upper body, sharing a knowing look with Hale. "You want to give us a little space here, Frank?" Dyson hinted for the officer to leave.

"Yeah, Frank, why don't you go canvass or something?" Hale nodded for him to go. Frank left with one last look at the dead man, his face twisting into a disgusted grimance once more before disappearing from sight.

Hale put on his own glove before leaning over Dyson's shoulder. Watching the man look for any anomalies that would suggest he was Fae. "Vic's human." He kept his voice low.

Dyson flinched, examining the face. "Yeah, killer definitely wasn't."

"Our side?"

"I hope not. This is sloppy, leaving a feed behind like this. I don't recognize this kind of kill, do you?" Dyson brow furrowed, gloved hands checking the neck and lips for any sign of bite or sting. Nothing.

"No, but it's a good way to die." Hale always looked on the bright side. "Dude died with a smile on his face."

"Hair." Dyson noticed on the man's jacket. Using a pen, he pulled it up, examining it in the elevators light. "Brunette" He concluded.

Hale helped to get it in an evidence bag before glancing behind them, assuring that no one was paying attention to the two. "All clear." He gave the go-ahead. Dyson closed his eyes and focused his canine senses. "What you got?" Hale asked.

"He's been drinking." Dyson pinched his nose, pretending the deep inhale was from a budding flu. "And I smell a human on him…Female." He wanted to add that he smelt something familiar but it was too distorted by the other scents for him to place it.

"Well, this time of night, that combo? My money's on the hotel bar." Dyson nodded in agreement. Both heading up towards the rooftop bar.

The duo headed straight to the bartop, leaving the other officers to question the rest of the patrons. Once again that familiar scent lingering nearby. His nose twitch, wondering if the scent had somehow clung to him. Hearing the bartender talk, he focused back at the problem at hand.

"I can't remember them all, you know. Crazy busy night." The bartender answered Hale's question. "Liked the ladies though."

"How's that?"

"Kept hitting on our bartender all night. But he left sniffing after a couple blondes. Little one and real tall one." He gave a humorless chuckle. "Tall one wasn't too friendly. Saw him follow after them, though."

"This bartender…is she a brunette by any chance?" Dyson asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Bo…"

* * *

_Click-Clank_

The harsh sound of a can being kicked woke Kenzi out of her light dozing. She moved the blonde wig out of her eyes before sitting up quickly, immediately noticing she wasn't anywhere she recognized. "Where am I? Who are you?" She looked around frantically for Jael but couldn't see the blonde anywhere. What happened last night?

"Okay. Just calm down. You're okay" Kenzi recognized the woman in front of her, the end of the night coming back to her in quick dizzying flashes. It was the girl from the elevator. "You passed out last night. I would have dropped you home,-" she picked up a wallet at the end of the couch, "-but none of these wallets appear to be yours. It's a nice little side thing you got going." She tossed the wallet back down.

"I'm a collector of rare wallets." She tried to give the same excuse she had told Jael all those years ago.

"I'm not judging. I'm glad you're okay." She help up her hands in almost a defensive manner.

"I don't feel okay." Kenzi clutched her head, still a bit blurry on all the details. What happened last night? Did somebody slip me something? Where's Jay?" Kenzi's head was killing her and her stomach was queasy, but it wasn't the hangover she was use to.

"Yeah some creep at the bar. You were hallucinating some pretty weird stuff last night."

Kenzi's blue eyes widened, a new memory taking focus as she bravely raised her eyes to meet her savior's. Or was it _captor's_?

"So you didn't…you didn't eat some dude's face in an elevator?" Her voice slightly wavered.

"N-NO! There was no eating of faces."

"Thank god! That was some creepy ass shit." Kenzi pulled out her phone ready to call Jael for a ride when she noticed an overwhelming number of texts and phonecalls from her. Scrolling up, through the texts she read the usual gist of desperate pleadings to call her But the one that stood out most was one Kenzi had sent herself. A video she didn't remember taking. Her thumb tapped it on it's own accord. Her face flashed with different emotions before settling on one.

_Oh shit..._

* * *

_Maybe it wasn't too late to go back to being a social recluse,_ Jael thought as she began climbing the rusted wire fence.

 _Nah, Digby was too spoiled now_ , Jael told herself. _He'd never be able go back to the lack of tummy rubs again…_

Years ago, she probably wouldn't have minded being alone. She was used to it, sometimes even craved it, but all that changed when she met Kenzi. When Jael offered the homeless girl a couch to sleep on all those years ago, he didn't expect the little con artist to worm her way into her heart and life, putting in hooks so deep, the mere idea of her not being there bothered her more than she'd ever have first thought. Now, as Jael stared at the condemned building, she felt a coldness enter her veins.

She dropped down from the fence with a small 'oouf' wobbling on her heels before gaining back her balance. Hesitantly and carefully she made her way towards what looked to be an abandoned club. The windows boarded up, the yard around it overgrown with less than green plant life and the walls themselves looking a little worse for wear.

She was glad for the new day's light, since confronting such a building in the dark would have been more terrifying than she'd care to admit. Brushing off her rust covered hands, she took a deep breath, steeling her nerves before marching towards the building with a surprising confidence. Another talent of Kenzi's? Finding trouble in the most unusual places. It was downright unnatural.

Jael managed to sneak in fairly easily. As she got inside she heard Kenzi's voice instantly. And looked for the exact location. The gaps in the walls making the sound travel throughout the place and echo off what was left. It was confusing to say the least. As she neared the sound she looked for some sort of weapon but not really finding any. Jael just hoped she could take her…

* * *

Kenzi nearly screamed as she raised her gaze up to to stare into dark brown eyes and an annoyed grimace.

The other brunette sighed in disapproval. "Kids and your camera phones." She muttered before reaching for her. Kenzi got up and ran around the couch, keeping as much distance as possible between them, all the while acting as if the stranger was wielding a knife instead of an outstretched hand.

" _Don't_ freak out!" She advised.

Too late.

" _I'm freaking out_!" Kenzi wondered vaguely if this is what a panic attack felt like. Her voice raising to a new octave.

"What did I _just_ say?" She scolded sarcastically.

"How can I _not_ freak out? Have you seen you!?"

A sad, defeated, "Yes" escaped the face-eater's mouth, but it was buried under the echoing cry of another.

"Kenzi!" Kenzi turned at the sound, knowing that voice anywhere. She could have squealed when Jael stumbled passed a half torn down wall, skidding to a stop beside her.

"Monty!" She used the rare nick name, displaying just how happy she truly was. Jael clutched her arm protectively, pulling her like a ragdoll further away from her kidnapper, putting herself in the middle.

"What do you want?!" Jael yelled, the start of this day a complete one-eighty from last night's end.

"Nothing…" She took a step closer trying to calm them down. In retaliation, Jael picked up a broken piece of wood that had fallen from a window. Long and jagged at the end, she held it as a spear. "Is that really necessary?!"

"You _killed_ someone and _kidnapped_ my friend. Yeah, I kinda think it is." Jael scoffed, offended and confused as to why _she_ was being treated like the crazy one here.

"Did you _kill_ him?" Kenzi asked almost in disbelief. Her eyes were wide and her mouth fell gaping like a fish.

"Just slow down!"

"You ate his face!" Kenzie suddenly squealed, reaching that tone that made Jae flinch.

"I leave you alone for one minute and you manage to somehow find your way into Lil' Miss Hannibal Lecter's house!" Jael couldn't help but roll her eyes, a bickering between themselves.

"Oh my god, are you going to kill us? Oh my god!" The shorter girl began to hyperventilate once more.

"You know, that is just stupid. Why would I save you just to kill you?!" She glared at Jael holding the wooden stake. Kenzi whimpered and gasped for air suddenly unable to get a good lung full.

"Are you okay?" Her face turned from anger to concern.

"I don't know. Can you _get_ asthma?" Kenzi wheezed, nearly gasping for breath.

"Just breath" The woman tried to help and took a step closer. Jael held up the sharp point of the broken wood at throat level in a silent, but not very subtle, warning.

Enough was enough. "Fine! I don't need this. I have to blow town now after saving your ass. And find somewhere else to live, again. You're welcome, by the way." She grabbed her bag roughly and turned, ready to leave.

"Excuse me? Lady? _Person_?" Kenzi tried to get her attention.

"It's _Bo_." She corrected.

"Hi. Kenzi." Kenzi gave a small wave. "Jael." She pointed to Jael who now had the wood lowered but still clutched tightly in her hand. Just in case. "Look, I'm sorry. You…you're obviously very nice for…whatever you are." She settled on. "But I just had, like, the scariest, weirdest night of my life, okay. So can we just please talk about this like normal people?"

"I think it's fairly clear that I'm not exactly normal." Bo smirked.

"Is anybody, really?" Jael mumbled. Their eyes turned to her expectantly and with her fear slowly leaving and the long night taking it's toll, Jael let the wood clatter to the floor. She held up her hands in a show of peace.

"Good. Good. Because normal people do not help out strangers. If you were normal, I could be dead." Kenzi couldn't help but look to Jael. The circumstances weren't that far from how they themselves had met.

Bo seemed to relax at the small praise. Kenzi stepped up to her, leaning against the exposed pillars that once belonged to a wall. "We won't tell anyone, please, I totally promise. Okay, just give us like twenty minutes, twenty minutes and you will never ever ever have to ever see us ever again. Please." She begged with her best puppy eyes.

Bo shifted her footing, looking girl to girl before giving an awkward shrug. "That depends, do you like milkshakes?"


	4. The Necromancer

** The Necromancer Chronicles: Life **

**It's A Fae, Fae, Fae, World**

**Part 2:** **The Necromancer**

* * *

The squad-room was no less busy than it usually was on any given day, but the absence of the fourth floor file clerk seemed to put a halt to homicide's well oiled machine, as multiple phones rung on their hooks, and folders piled up on the front desk. Hale raised his voice higher than he usually would when speaking of Fae business, trying to be heard above the noise around them as he and Dyson watched the video footage from the garage. Whoever had killed their John Doe had taken a witness with her. Not exactly confusing considering the secrecy of their population, but it was clear from the footage the girl was still alive, a bit unconscious but still kicking all the same.

"Why take the kid? She want a snack for the road, what?" Hale pondered aloud to his partner as they watched the bartender carry out the blonde.

Dyson shook his head, pulling a file from his desk. "I think she was protecting her. Hotel put a name to our John Doe, so I pulled his jacket. He's got a few assaults. He likes slipping things into girl's drinks. I'm thinking he targeted the blonde and the bartender stopped her." Dyson closed the file and handed it to Hale, summing up his theory.

After they had put out an APB on the license plate, Dyson began sorting through a few more folders. His hand lingered over stack to his right before a thought struck him as he remembered the scent he couldn't identify in the elevator. Reaching out he grabbed the file before bringing it to his nose. A few sniffs and he threw it to the side with the others. "Damn it!" Hale looked over worried as Dyson suddenly began searching through the video feed, skipping to the time between the girl left and the police arrived. With a victorious smirk he pressed the pause button. "Still think I'm imagining things?" He turned the screen towards Hale.

The Siren took a closer look at the paused video, grainy it might be, but the picture was clear enough to make Hale's mouth drop open. "I'll be damned." He muttered.

Staring back was the profile of none other than Miss Jael Montague…

* * *

Teal-blue eyes blinked in forced wonder as they took in the various Elvis themed posters around them. Jael's eyes wandered across the retro-themed dinner's walls in an attempt to keep herself preoccupied as the three young women sat in awkward silence. They had taken small table in the back of the dinner, Jael's back pressed against the wall, boxed in by Kenzi on one side and Bo on the other. She was unable to escape. On the other side of the plastic counter-top, Bo went through Kenzi's phone. Slurping the last of her chocolate milkshake, she pressed delete on the incriminating video, having previously done the same with Jael's. All the while, she tried to ignore the gawking, wide eyed gaze of Kenzi as tacky 50's music played lightly in the background.

When all evidence had been erased, Bo finally met the smaller girl's eyes. "Are you just gonna stare at me?"

Kenzi visibly shook herself, putting down the milkshake she'd finished long ago. "Sorry." She looked to Jael, looking for something to say.

Playing with her own soup-like melted shake, Jael gave a subtle shrug.

"Say something", Kenzi mouthed. The silence was suffocating.

Jael's gave a betrayed glower, a quick exchange of knowing silence exchanged between the girls that came from years of friendship.

Finally, Jael kicked the younger girl under the table.

"Sorry!" Kenzi yelped, drawing Bo's suspicious gaze. Never one to express gratitude, Kenzi stumbled over her words. "By the way, um, like I know things could have gotten really messed up for me last night if you hadn't, _you know_ …. shown up. So thanks." She cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry I threatened to shish-kabob you." Jael added, if not a bit begrudgingly. Kenzi was right, a lot worse could have happened to the little Russian if it wasn't for Bo. "And thanks for looking out for her." Her tone became softer, more sincere as she met Bo's eye.

Surprised and flattered, Bo gave a bashful smile. "Oh, well, you're welcome." This was certainly a strange, yet welcomed, turn of events.

Emboldened by the easing awkwardness and budding, dare she say, friendliness, Kenzi took a deep breath and just put it out there. ""Okay, screw it. I got to know." She pulled out a marker from her jacket and took a napkin off the table. "Some things are too stupid to say out loud. So…here" She slid the folded napkin across the table.

Bo smirked, giving a small chuckle before putting it back down on the table.

 _I am an alien. I am a demon._ Each option accompanied by a little check box next to it.

"Really?" Jael turned her head, staring at Kenzi in disapproval.

" _You_ are a _tool_." Bo retaliated. "And...I don't know what the hell I am." She admitted. "Honestly, just a freak I guess. Does it matter?"

She missed how Jael's face fell, absentmindedly twirling the rings on her thumb. "No." She whispered her assurance.

But it was lost under Kenzi's louder interrogation.

"Kinda! I mean what exactly did you do to him?" Kenzi leaned in closer to Bo, keeping her voice down.

"It's hard to explain, okay? I just, I sort of…" Bo looked around them a moment trying to find the words. "I sort of drain people." She lowered her voice.

"Oh my god. Are you a…" Kenzi was cut off by a sharp elbow to the side. She spared Jael an annoyed look, only for her attention to be redirected to the waitress clearing the table beside their own. They waited till she had gone before continuing. "Dude, are you a frickin' vampire?" Kenzi whispered with barely there restraint.

"Well, we know she doesn't sparkle…" Bo spared the blonde a glance amusement in her eyes.

"No. No, it's not like that. Okay, it has nothing to do with blood, it's just…" Bo looked away, trying to find the right way to explain it. "It's this hunger that builds, and builds, and builds, and then eventually I... do what I did last night." She kept the act vague, not knowing who was listening and not exactly knowing what it was she had done herself.

"So you can't control it?" Kenzi asked beginning to fiddle with her fingers.

"No." Bo responded with a lost puppy look.

"Wow. That's shitty." At Bo's disbelieving look she continued. "No, I'm serious; it's like, no way to live. You should really work on that."

Bo scoffed a laugh. "Thanks."

"Really the two of you could-"

"Two?" Bo perked up.

Jael cut a glare to Kenzi, but not powerful enough apparently. "Jael can't control it either, she's psychi- OW!" Jael aimed a swift kick to the girl's shin, effectively cutting her off. The leather boot provided little cushion to the blow.

"You're psychic?" Bo asked, just as excited as Jael had been at the prospect of someone different like herself.

Jael gave a level look, already struggling with lying to her best friend she felt like lying to Bo would only dig her in a deeper grave and hurt in the long run. ""No." She responded honestly.

Sadly it was the same time Kenzi replied, "Yeah"

Jael closed her eyes and sighed through her she thought of telling Kenzi the truth she didn't think it'd be under circumstances like this.

Kenzi seemed almost proud, as she bragged to Bo like one might about a new toy. "She gets like these visions of murders and then calls it in to collect the reward from the police. We make a pretty penny." She smirked, self satisfied at the idea of a new pair of boots that popped into her mind.

"Are we done with show and tell, cause I'm already five hours late to work." Jael grabbed her jacket from the back of her metal chair, not waiting for a response as she began to shrug it on. Was it just her or did it feel awfully tight in here?

"Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked, coming to clear their glasses.

"No, we're good." Bo picked up on the urge to leave. The waitress pulled off the bill and handed it to her. Seeing a perfect opportunity to show off another little trick she had, Bo caught the gazes of both girls before looking to the waitress. "I'm a little short right now." She grabbed the woman's wrist. Her thumb stroked the skin softly in an intimate gesture. A pale glow shooting up the arm. Her voice took on a flirtatious breathy tone. "If there's, uh, anyway I could come back some other time and make it up to you?"

Jael and Kenzi gazed on in wonder as the waitress bit her lip before nodding. "God, yes." The waitress's tone was so sexual it felt like it belonged in a Hotel Erotica movie. Bo released her before getting up and walking out with only a small glance at the other two girls.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold up, woman." Kenzi grabbed her jacket and caught up.

"Screw work, what the hell was that?" Jael spared one final glance at the flushed waitress before following after.

"You're saying you can seduce people into doing anything just by touching them?" Kenzi didn't bother to keep her voice down as she nearly yelled into the street. They walked quickly catching up with the taller brunette with the smug smile.

It felt a bit invigorating to be able to show someone, especially someone who thought it as cool as she did. Bo grinned, high on the prospect and not having to hide or lie for the first time in what felt like forever. "Sort of! It wears off and takes a lot out of me, but yeah."

"Yet, you're broke, you live in a crack shack, and you run from town to town." Kenzi gave her an incredulous look. "What are you doing wrong, girl?" She wanted to shake her.

"You know I think I liked it better when you were scared of me." Bo laughed.

Jael had managed to keep pace with the women without difficulty but that changed as soon as a man exited the alleyway ahead of them. As he approached them, her focus shifted, her brain slowing things down as she took notice of him. Tall, fair skinned, with curly blonde hair and lovely bone-structure underneath a short beard and mustache. He was definitely attractive, but that wasn't what made her slow her pace. It was the seemingly knowing smirk lightly played on his lips, as if he knew secrets that no one else did. Her eyes met his and her body was suddenly on edge. Those eyes. So familiar…

She stopped and looked back at him, but he simply continued to walk in the other direction. Deciding it was her paranoia playing tricks on her she quickly shook it off and did a quick jog to catch up with Kenzi and Bo, the two girls having not even paused.

If she had only kept watch for a moment longer she would have seen him stop and do the same to her.

"No. What you need is some kind of manager. I nominate me." Kenzi grinned, a new hop in her step.

Bo looked behind at Jael with a raised eyebrow. "What?" She asked, slowing back into a normal pace as the stopped at a corner.

Bo shrugged. "Nothing, just thought you'd have some input on this." The girl did, afterall, track them down and threaten to spear her all for her friend…

Jael smiled knowingly, rendered by Bo's innocence when it came to the youngest of the trio. "Oh no, no, no. Right now Kenzi's a dog with a bone. You're that bone. If I tried to take you away all she's gonna do it bite, scratch, and claw till she gets her way."

" _ONE TIME_! _Jesus_. Let it go!" Kenzi hollered back in response.

"No thanks." Bo rejected the offer.

"Give me a chance. We would make a good team. Like Charlie's Angels!"

Bo suddenly pulled Kenzi into an alleyway and Jael followed. "Okay, look, this isn't a joke, okay. Has it occurred to you that hanging out with a homicidal freak might not be the best move for you?"

"I live with her." Kenzi stuck her thumb out towards Jael. "Trust me, you wanna see homicidal, make a mess in her kitchen. She once tried to cut me!"

"It was an accident." Jael scoffed. At least it taught the girl not to steal berries off the cutting board anymore.

"Besides, has it occurred to you that I'm capable of making that decision for myself?" Kenzi brushed the hair from her face before sighing. "Homicidal freak. God you are so emo!"

Bo's brows furrowed in annoyance. "Excuse me?" She scoffed.

"Learn _to enjoy_ your shit already! You can freaking control people by touch. And not in a creepy hand-job way. That is awesome!" Kenzi laughed.

Bo sighed, thinking it over. "Fine. Say I take you with me. What's in it for you?"

"Out here? Survival. My mama always said, 'Find the toughest kid on the playground and make friends with them.' You are definitely the toughest kid on this playground and it would kick ass to be your friend."

"I think she just insulted you." Bo looked to Jael over the shorter girl's head as she unlocked her car door.

Jael looked at the dirty alleyway graffiti, unphased. "I'm use to it."

Bo looked back at Kenzi still unsure. "I don't know."

"Come on. Every superhero needs a partner. Let me be your Robin. Monty can be your Bat-girl!" Kenzi was near begging.

"I'll think about it."

"I'll call in our uniforms." Jael rested her hip on the car grill. "We can all agree on black, right? Very slimming…"

Movement caught the corner of her eye and she turned, seeing the man from earlier and a detective she had remembered from the police station as Detective Hale.

The women didn't have a chance to gather their wits before they moved first.

"Take them." He ordered.

Hale smiled in amusement. "Here we go."

A sharp whistle broke through the surrounding sounds of the city, so high it brought both her and Kenzi to their knees. They could hear Bo asking what was wrong before the pain became too much, none of them able to process a thought.

Bo was grabbed by the arms and dragged away. As the noise cleared from her head, Jael made one last attempt to stop them. She grabbed Hale's boot as he passed, hoping to make him lose his footing so Bo might have a chance to escape. The darker detective moved quickly, yanking his foot away with a small trip. They spared her a surprised glance as they put Bo in the van.

Dyson would love nothing more than to take her as well, certain himself, but unable to convince the Ash. "Leave her, the Ash wants proof." Dyson told Hale when he went to collect her as well. Until they had concrete proof she was Fae, the Ash wouldn't allow them to expose their world on a mere hunch. Dyson and Hale watched her push herself up, struggling to stand in her disoriented state.

Getting into the van, by the time she had steadied herself on her feet, the unmarked car was already speeding down the alley way and out of sight.

Jael pulled Kenzi to her feet, allowing her to lean against the wall as they shared a helpless look. "We're gonna bust her out, right?" Kenzi asked.

Jael struggled for a moment, looking into the empty alleyway on both ends. Two choices seeming obvious but only one seeming right. Letting out a tired groan, she confirmed what they already both knew. " _Yeah…_ "

* * *

Jael sat slumped against the back of the worn down couch, listening to Kenzi rant and curse Russian into her phone. They had returned to Bo's hide out trying to think of who would take her. Kenzi called in a favor from her cousin, repeating the plate numbers Jael had managed to get as part of some most likely highly illegal search. Hopefully they would find out where Bo had been taken and "bust her out" as Kenzi so eloquently put.

"Because I'm your cousin and I'm in trouble, you dick! Yeah… I know you're freaking connections alright. You want these wallets, trace that plate for me, or I'm telling your mom you're being mean." Kenzi snapped the phone closed before she began pacing once more.

Jael stopped playing with the pocket knife she'd found, looking over at the pacing girl. "When we find Bo, let's agree not to tell her we trusted her fate into the hands of seventeen year old boy. Agreed?"

Kenzi sat down next to her and pushed a few wallets towards her. They started pulling out cash and other valuables.

A high pitched ringtone interrupted their pregnant silence a while later. Kenzi answering in Russian before asking if he got it. "Wait. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on." Jael tossed her a marker as the girl rolled up her jacket sleeve. "Okay. Providence Glass Inc. in front." She repeated the words softly as she wrote them down on her arm. "Thank you. Owe you one, bye!"

"Find the van?"

"Found the van." Kenz confirmed as she stashed the wallets in the underside of the couch.

"Great, I take it more fence climbing for me today?"

Sure enough Jael found herself cutting through the thin metal of the chain link fence. Unable to climb over the barbwire top, they decided going down was better than going up. Pulling apart the seam, Kenzi and Jael slipped onto the property, keeping low as they crossed a grassy area. It was as close as they could get without being spotted or attracting attention

Her years exploring the woods by her home as a child proved useful as she slid down the slope gracefully. Unfortunately, Kenzi didn't have the same skill. Stumbling down, her elbow lodged itself squarely in the taller girl's back.

"Sorry." She squeaked.

Jael bit her lip trying not to show the throbbing pain in her spine as Kenzi pulled out a pair of binoculars, studying the people walking into the factory. Almost all of which were dressed in more fancy clothing than one might wish to be in a falling apart factory.

"Party at the glass factory. That's not weird. Lot's of people. Maybe twelve, no sign of Bo, though." She narrated for Jael. "Not weird at all."

"Oh, good. And here I was worried the day would end on a normal note."

* * *

Having had to wait till the coast was clear, they snuck up to the side of the factory. Jael kept her gaze alert, looking for anyone approaching as Kenzi tried the door. "Hey." Kenzi harshly whispered. Turning around she followed her around the corner. The old loading dock was filled with pallets and debris, a distinctly foreboding sense to the spiderweb and dark cornered space.

"I feel like we've stepped into a horror movie." Kenzi murmured.

"Good thing you've been practicing your hooker slaughtering." Jael flinched away from a nasty spiderweb.

The two made their way past the debris. Carefully trying to reach the doors without making a stack of pallets collapse on them or alert anyone of their presence.

"It's locked." Jael grunted as she tried the door one more time. She looked around for any other entrance, the dock door held down with a heavy duty padlock. Just when she thought they would have to go back sneaking around she spotted the old air shaft. "Hey, behind you."

Kenzi spun and saw what she was looking at a small look of terror crossing her face. "She's probably in there having tea." She smiled. "I'm sure it can wait."

"Kenzi!"

With a huff Kenzi pulled the shaft open. "Oh, please don't be rats. Please don't be rats. Please don't be rats." Kenzi whimpered.

"Kenzi! Move!" Jael gave the girl a small push before following after her.

They made their way through the vent, following the sounds of fighting and cheering before it stopped. It was suddenly too quiet before Kenzi kicked open an old panel.

Kenzi scattered to a quick jog, Jael nearly losing her before catching up.

"Hey!" She scolded the girl, grabbing the back of her jacket to stop her from running around a corner into God knows what. "You don't know who or what's in there!"

Kenzi looked thoughtful for a minute before turning back. "Hello?" She called out softly. No sound. "Okay."

Jael followed her, both tip toeing quickly, not wanting their heels to clack on the echoing concrete. A figure moving caught Kenzi's attention. Already on edge, she turned ready to swing, only to find nothing there.

Jael whispered from the dark. "Are you coming?" Kenzi jumped, wasting no time in rushing up the staircase Jael had found. "Stay close."

"Not a problem." Kenzi promised, nearly breathing down her roommate's neck.

Jael shifted uncomfortably. "Okay, not _that_ close." Following the lights, they found themselves in the middle of something even bigger than they thought. Jael cursed under her breath seeing the crowd in front of them. "

"Oh, Bo." Kenzi moaned woefully. Bo was standing in the center, some Voldemort looking creature digging its nails into her skull. Her face may have looked peaceful, but her body was tense, as if in pain. "What are we gonna do?" Kenzi asked her.

"The only thing we can, scream like hell." With a deep breath Jael stepped forward. "Bo!" She hollered, eyes coming to her.

"Bo! Wake up! Bo, wake up damn it!" The two girls tried to get a reaction from her, only drawing more attention to themselves though.

"Bo, wake up, wake up!" Jael and Kenzi were grabbed by two large men. Both kicking and squirming unsuccessfully.

"He's killing you, Bo. Wake up!"

"Bo!" Kenzi tried once more seeing her fingers start to move. She was grabbed roughly, the man treating her like a ragdoll. "Let me go, you big lughead! Bo!"

"Let us go!" Jael near screamed. The one holding her, clapped a hand over her mouth giving her opportunity. She pulled the pocket knife from her front pocket. The normally pacifist girl didn't hesitate to stab the pathetic blade into his arm. With a painful cry, he released her. Jael turned, pressing her foot into his knee and giving a powerful kick.

"Get out of my head you freak." Bo was awake, pushing the creature away from her. Jael ran to help Kenzi but was picked up by two men this time, one twisting the knife painfully out of her grasp with a twist that nearly broke it.

"Help!" Kenzi screamed. Bo grabbed one of the proper knives at her foot and threw it, entering the man's arm completely and pinning it to a wooden beam behind him.

"They're mine. Back off!" She threw another at the two men holding Jael, she ducked as it came dangerously close to their heads, the two letting go in shock.

Jael rolled and flipped back onto her feet immediately moving to grab Kenzi.

A gravelly voice drew the three's attention upwards. "This one has passed the test. It has been witnessed. Child, you may name your side."

"Neither." Bo's voice echoed in the silent warehouse. "I choose humans!" The crowd around them booed and hollered.

What the hell had they walked into? Jael looked around at the disgruntled crowd realising with a unsettled stomach that each and everyone of them were other than human. A shadow dropped from the corner of her eye.

"Bo!" Jael caught her slumped form, lowering her onto her knees. Kenzi helped to keep her upright as Jael knelt in front of her. Seeing her pale and clammy skin, she came to a decision. Though she had never tried it on anyone other than herself, Jael decided now would be the time she had to try.

"Come here." She gently brushed the hair out of Bo's face, resting her hands over the four marks the creature had made on either side of her temples. "Close your eyes and relax." She placed her hands gently over the marks, cupping Bo's head with surprising tenderness.

"What are you-"

"Shh." Jael took a calming breath herself ignoring the sudden quietness around them and the questioning gazes of Bo and Kenzi. A faint glow illuminated the injuries, Bo gasping as the pain melted away.

"Better?" She asked shakily. She pulled her hands away, uncomfortable with the eyes she felt all around her.

"Yeah. Thanks." Bo cleared her throat. "You're not a psychic are you?" She asked softly already clearly knowing the interest but unwilling to be rude enough to blatantly call out her lies.

Jael gave a flinching smile, realizing there was no way of getting out of this one. She couldn't bring herself to look at Kenzi as she held her hands in her lap, taking comfort in herself, as she always really had, as she finally confessed.

"No." She looked at her hands, running her fingers over her other palm. These stupid hands that had given her so much trouble and so little reward. Well, she was looking for a time to tell Kenzi. It appeared that time would be now.

"You!" A feminine voice echoed from above, the authority in her tone clear even if they had no idea who she was. The three women looked up to the walkway above. "I knew this amnesia shit was an act." She accused. Her sculpted features took on a rage-like pinch. "Name your clan."

"I don't have a clan?" Jael looked to Bo, wondering what exactly she had missed.

The authoritative woman rubbed her temples, a sneer on her beautiful face as she reached her wits ends. "I say we just kill them and put this mess behind us!" She offered. A few of the spectators cheered, clearly pleased with the idea. Just as easily as they were wound up, they were silenced.

" _Enough_!" The gravelly voice brought the attention back to the matter at hand. He spared a withering glare to his counterpart, before slowly and calmly raising his head, looking down his nose at the three women on the floor below. "What are you?" He looked her over, a familiar feeling of deja vu pinging inside from deep in his memory.

The tension in the room was thick, not a pair of eyes moved off Jael's form as they stared in silence.. Looking down at her feet she saw the concrete floor littered with dead leaves blown in from the various broken windows.

She crouched down, balancing on the heels of her feet, and looked up at the Fae's above her. "Whatever this is." She brushed her hand over the leaves, the black and brown had a golden glow to them before turning a bright healthy green. All the Fae suddenly began murmuring amongst themselves. Her hand skimmed backwards, a pale blue light following and all leaves returning to their decomposing state.

"A trick!" A pink haired woman yelled from among the crowd.

Deciding now was the best time to come clean she came closer to the large man at Bo's feet. She looked towards the large boulder-like hammers in his hands and tensed. She would have to do this quickly.

"How's this?" She glanced up at the crowd. This was it. The moment she came clean.

Still unable to look in Kenzi's direction, she touched the giant's chest. His eyes snapped open as the gold light faded, a feral growl in his chest. He was faster than she expected, the hammer in his hand swung at her before she even knew it. Kenzi screamed as Jael barely managed to roll out of the path of the hundred pound rock and wood.

He sat back up, swinging it once more, throwing the boulder toll in his hand in her direction. Jael squealed, a wosh of air passing over her head, and she dove to the floor and reached forward. The giant growled like an animal, his forked tongue slithering out like a snake, faintly hissing at her. She slapped her hand on the skin above his leg, as quickly as he'd rose, he fell. A crashing thud hitting the floor as his body stilled forever more.

Jael had no need to look up from her hunched over position to know they were all staring. Silence filled the warehouse, making a clear path for a familiar voice.

"Holy Shit-balls!" Kenzi's high pitch broke through.

The Ash leaned forward and off the rails, like an excited child at the zoo. Fitting, she thought, since she suddenly felt on display.

"How…" He started off… His brows furrowed deeply on his face, disbelief, fear, and finally disguised rage crossing his face as he came to a conclusion. Only one Fae had the power over bending life and death to their will. "A Necromancer!" The Ash took a step back as if she was a dangerous animal.

Gasps and hushed whispers were heard around the room, echoing in the space. Calls of 'not possible', 'it's a trick', and 'mistaken' were heard throughout.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder, just in time to see Kenzi take a step towards her only for Bo to hold her back.

Jael had never before in her life felt so angry as when the Morrigan crossed her arms and leered at her, a victorious smirk on her pretty face. "Well then…if the legends are true, I think we already know who she'll choose." She extended out her arms in a gleefully welcoming manor. "Welcome, home, honey!"

Jael gave a confused flinch. "Weird, and no." Jael glared at the woman a bit taller than her. "I'm sticking with option C, if you don't mind. Me." She stood tall and proud not letting the glares and sneers that made up the majority of the crowd effect her. She moved to stand in front of Kenzi and Bo. "I've done fine on my own the past 10 years, I think I'll be fine for the rest of them. I'm with Bo." She felt a new sense of confidence as she looked over her shoulder seeing Bo and Kenzi grin, admit tiredly.

The Morrigan lost her smile, her lips twitching in a mix of annoyance and fury. She kept her true feeling well contained as she went back to her expressionless glower. "Fine. You play your little waiting game, but sooner or later, you'll get hungry. And when that day comes, don't be scared to come crawling back to us." The Morrigan smirked, clearly believing she'd be getting her way one day or the next. As she strutted out seemingly without a care in the world, half the crowd followed after her. The other authority, the Ash watched with calculating eyes, as she left, turning to stare down the unimpressive figure below before taking his own leave.

Seemingly free of the rest of their troubles, at least for the moment being, Jael turned her attention to a wide eyed and open mouthed Kenzi. She swallowed, raising her hands in a calming defense. The irony of the switched roles not lost on her in the moment. " _Don't_ freak out."

* * *

"I feel like we've been paroled." Bo commented as the they were let out of the van and back into the alleyway from which Bo'd been taken.

"You sort of have been."

"Any conditions on our release, Detective?" Jael glowered at the man. During the car ride, Bo had explained all she had learnt from her little adventure. And while she had sat and absorbed the information, Jael had suddenly recognized why the man had seemed so familiar, he had worked at the precinct, and while they had never met she was sure it was him who had been watching and following her the past few weeks.

Dyson glowered back. "No more evidence for humans to find. No messing in Fae business. And no more leaving town. The Elders want you where they can watch you."

"I'm not very good at being obedient." Bo smirked.

" _Learn_." He advised. "And when you need help…"

" _If_ we need help." Jael grabbed the card from his hand.

" _When_ you need help, you can find me at…"

"I'll find you." Jael cut him off once more with a glare. _Better than him finding her,_ Jael thought bitterly still a bit peeved about being followed.

"You did well…Both of you." He nodded his approval.

Jael turned to begin walking when he called out her name. "What?" She snippet.

"I hope you don't neglect the paperwork tomorrow." He said with a sly grin. And with that, he got back into the van and left.

"You know him?" Bo asked, eyeing her almost wearily. Interesting friends to keep.

"He's a detective at the 39th. I'm a file clerk, there." She frowned, clarrifying they weren't exactly friends.

Sure, Bo and Kenzi may have been able to walk away but Jael had to see him sooner or later. She was already dreading work tomorrow.

"I knew I smelt po-po." Kenzi commented. They waited till the van disappeared from sight before walking out of the alleyway. Left with only each other, Kenzi looked around the seemingly normal alleyway, no sign of the roller-coaster of alternate reality they'd just experienced to show for their troubles. "I'm not crazy, right? That all just happened?"

Bo wrapped her arm around the younger girl, leading her out the alleyway. "Yep. And now we know anyone could be Fae."

"My bets on weiner dude." Kenzi smirked at the odd looking cart vendor.

"So what now?" Jael asked, a bit curious as to where this left them all.

"We go home. And we figure out the rest tomorrow." Bo assured as they began to walk.

"We, huh?" Kenzi bit her lip to hide her grin.

"I got to figure out some way to make a living while I'm here, and you thought we'd be a good team so, yeah, we."

"Cool. Just so we're clear about this partnership, you be you n' all, but we're only into guy's sorry." Kenzi joked.

The three shared a small laugh.

"I'll _try_ to contain my disappointment." Bo rolled her eyes.

Slipping out of the other brunette's grasp, Kenzi cozied up to Jael, grabbing her arm and hugging her the way only Kenzi could ever get away with. Jael felt herself smile in relief, glad to see not much had changed in terms of them. "So about this Necromancer thing. When were you going to tell me?" Kenzi asked, bumping their hips together scolding.

"In the morning…or when it came up." Jael shrugged. "Whichever didn't come first."


	5. The Science Experiment

** The Necromancer Chronicles: Life **

**The Science Experiment**

* * *

At this very moment, in the town of Couer d'Couers, Jael Montague was six years, thirty-seven weeks, five hours, and twenty-three minutes old. She let out an infectious giggle as she ran through the field of wild daisies, chasing her beloved dog. Her dog, Digby, was three years, two week, six days, five hours and nine minutes old...And not a minute older.

Jael watched in horror as the golden retriever paid no mind to the oncoming truck as he ran across the road. That was, until it was too late...

Her stunned body reacted before her brain could even think. Her skinny legs carrying her towards her lifeless companion. With the innocence only a child could possess, she knelt down beside him, her grey sailor dress fanning out around her. She willed the dog to get up, to roll over and stop playing dead. But as the seconds passed she suddenly found herself realizing that this time he was not playing. He really was dead. Her blue eyes,witch at the time were hauntingly too wide for her face, stared in curiosity.

Wanting to feel the soft fur that she had grown up cuddling at night, Jael stretch out out a hand. The thin limb shook gently as she gripped his fur. Her eyes widening when a golden glow spread over his body before disappearing.

With a happy 'woff' Digby got up and ran back into the field of daisies, his tail wagging happily without a care in the world.

This was the moment young Jael realized she wasn't like the other children. For the dog that should be dead, was not.

* * *

Some seventeen years later, Jael looked down at still wagging Digby. His brown eyes meeting hers as if he knew what she was remembering. "Don't let Kenzi sleep past noon." He gave a low groan in acknowledgment before jumping off the couch and heading into Kenzi's room.

While most people would say their dogs are different from others, Digby truly and inarguably was. The fact he hadn't aged a day since the day he had, if only for a short time, died proved just that.

Jael heard the light spring of the bed creak under Digby's added weight. With a roll of her eyes she grabbed her bag and left for work, knowing full well the dog was just as much a late sleeper as Kenzi.

It was a hour later that Jael found herself spinning in her chair. A last ditch to procrastinate on the now two days worth of paperwork she had to do. So deep in her daydreaming, she missed that the two blurs coming closer to her vision were her least favorite Fae.

Hale grabbed the arms of her chair, stilling her at once and causing her body to wobble. "Morning lil' mama." He greeted with a smile.

Jael didn't try to hide her displeasure, her pink lips frowning in a pout. "What do you want?" She glowered. Hadn't they already turned her life upside down?

" _You_ have a doctor's appointment." Dyson leaned against her desk, his eyes not leaving the file he flipped through. Jael spun her chair once more, looking him over. Her eyes caught the name on the tab of the file he seemed to study so intently. Montague, J.

"Is that my file?"

Dyson didn't answer, only raised an eyebrow, " _Some_ college?" He read aloud from her resume.

"Some seemed like enough." She responded before snatching it out of his hands. Dyson let her take it, already realizing she was smart enough not to put anything important on it. "I don't like doctors." She turned the conversation back to his earlier statement. "They're all touchy and pokey and probe-y..." Hale and Dyson both gave her an odd look. "Not like that! They ask questions, lots of questions..."

"Too bad." Dyson cut her off.

"If I do it, will you stop looking through my file?"

"No." Dyson gave a small smirk with his blunt honesty. "But I promise not to search your place."

"I'm getting rid of that folder. the first chance I get."

Hale waved that idea off. "Nah, files don't just disappear around here."

"They do if you drop them down an elevator shaft."

"What?"

"What?!" Her voice rose as she faked confusion.

Dyson and Hale tilted their head in synchronized confusion. Jael gave a hearty sigh, knowing full well this wasn't something she was gonna be able to talk her way out of. She briefly thought about making a run for it, only for Hale to give her raised brow. He silently dared her to try.

"I'm _sooo_ quitting." Jael muttered under her breath. Her coat was handed to her, her shoulder pushed in a gentle coax forward.

* * *

It wasn't as hospital-y as Jael had thought it would be. Sure, there was the distinct off white clean and standard sleek metal to sell the sterile and calm environment, but little touches gave it a warmth usually lacking in places of medicine. The lighting was softer than the usual harsh fluorescent, the beds wider and more comfortable looking, each one separated by a thick hanging curtain. But Jael was drawn to the small plants that littered the workstations, giving the space a pop of life and color and a fresh scent that Jael didn't much mind. But she'd take anything over that distinct hospital level bleach and cleaner smell.

A woman, not much older than herself, waited patiently in the middle of the clinic. Her blonde hair a few shades lighter, and her skin a bit more tan, the sharp edges and points of her cheeks and chin making up beautiful strong features. No Bo, crazy Fae, beautiful, but pretty all the same.

A doctor, going by the telling long white coat she wore, her rich brown eyes sparkled with warm excitement. Jael was clearly less excited at the meeting.

"Hello. You must be Jael. I'm Lauren." In this line of work, she knew better than touch a strange Fae's skin. Unlike most professionals, she kept her hands firmly in her coat pocket.

Jael looked her over with clear trepidation. "Hi." She began braiding her hair behind her neck in an attempt to occupy her fidgeting hands. It may be nice, but it was a doctor's office all the same. She looked behind her to find Hale and Dyson still behind her. They shared a knowing look between themselves before looking back at her, daring her to try and run. Jael gave them a less than friendly look in response, the idea still appealing.

"Do you mind if A.J. assists me?" Dr. Lewis, her coat read, motioned to the man collecting supplies from a cabinet.

"Yes." One was enough for her, two just seem cruel.

" _Jael…_ " Hale couldn't hide the amusement in his warning tone. She childish, she had become...

Lauren cleared her throat, regaining her attention. "You're parent's names?" Doctor Lewis looked up through her lashes, appearing casual and clinical as she positioned her pen over the section of the clipboard.

"What does that matter? I thought I was here for a checkup, like Bo? Which also doesn't make such since we already know what I am." Jael's brows furrowed, a warning tingle going up her spine that often happened when people pried into her life. She stared at the doctor is suspicion, the uneasy glance Lauren sent to the two Fae's behind her not going unnoticed. And just like that, they saw her begin to fold in on herself.

"No reason." Lauren smiled.

"No reason to answer then." She challenged.

Lauren swallowed, having known to expect this kind of secrecy but not prepared for it to rear its head so soon.

Lauren had a reason, ordered by the Ash to gathering as much information as she could as to the source of the magically appearing Necromancer and the location of others like her. But Lauren couldn't very well tell her that, especially knowing what would happen to them if they were found. She felt guilty enough as it was, being a part of this outdated fear and rivalry, she didn't want to stick her foot in it any further.

Lauren tried not to squirm under the younger, yet much more powerful, woman's gaze. Luckily, A.J. redirected the teal gaze. "Tell me if it's too tight." He asked, not wanting to cause any pain as he tied the tourniquet around her arm.

Jael nodded in response, her guard lowered by the bright hazel eyes and bashful smile of the assistant. His red-brown hair was a stark contrast to his pale skin, a not-quite beard scruffing patches of his lower jaw. He was cute in the approachable, boy next door way, reminding Jael of a boy she once had a crush on as a child.

Dyson's back straightened, his eyes narrowing in displeasure as she flashed a small smile of her own, assuring she was fine as the human tied the rubber around her upper arm. The quick exchanges going unnoticed by the other two in the room as Hale and Lauren shared hesitant looks between themselves.

Lauren cleared her throat, moving onto more scientific questions, trying to get something useful before she shut down completely.

"When was the first time you ever brought something back to life?"

"Six. My dog, Digby."

"And how long till he deteriorated."

"He didn't."

Lauren's head shot up. "But he'd have to be at least...seventeen years old?"

"Hasn't aged a day since." Was all Jael said. She flinched while A.J. plucked a few hairs from her head.

"How often do you revive him?"

"Oh, I don't touch him. It's kinda a rule. First touch makes dead things alive, second touch makes once dead things, dead again. Forever." She clarified a bit mournfully. THe mere idea of a life without that dog incomprehensible to her. He was the only real family she had left, the one things that had never let her down. "Kenzi takes care of the touchy stuff. I keep my distance with a reacher-ball-thrower-scratchy- _thing_." She put her hand out, demonstrating the act of pulling the tool she often used to throw Digby his ball and scratch him from a safe distance.

Dyson lowered his head, unable to stop his smirk. Fae she may be, but she was a dog lover through and through. And even the shyest of them couldn't help but talk about their dog.

Lauren let a huff of air escaped her partly open mouth, a smile of her own peaking through. Yeah, the girl was clearly the terrifying menace they told her about.

A.J. continued to collect skin scraped and spit swabs, getting the painless stuff out of the way before picking up the feared needle. "This might pinch." He looked sympathetic, the fact most of his patience were immune to such small nuisances didn't distract from his always pleasant bedside manner.

Jael winced as the needle entered her vein. A.J. smiled shyly as he grabbed an empty vial and plugged it into the tourniquet. Her blood began to fill it up in mere seconds. Lauren continued to ask her standard medical questions, medications, history of illness, and the such. But Jael was distracted by the vials filled with her blood. When one was filled, another took it's place.

The Necromancer stared at the four filled vials in their small carrying case. Her mind betraying her and taking her back to a small bathroom, blood stained tile and Jael's shaking hands hands flashing through her mind…

She closed her eyes, forcing the memories to go away as she collect herself. When the stringing in her eyes vanished, she looked to Lauren for answers. "What's with all the blood?" She interrupted Lauren's next question.

"Research."

"We've never worked on a Necromancer before." A.J. confessed. Having been at the clinic for a few years he'd come across more than a few amazing cases, but to hold a rarity or a rarity was the most exciting thing he'd ever done. He's jump at the opportunity to work on her, knowing full well he'd certainly never get another chance to work on such a creature. For a moment, he felt like Dr. Grant seeing the living dinosaurs for the first time. Seeing but not really believing it could be true. A.J. realized he was staring and looked away with a blush.

"Not many in the area, eh?" Jael flexed her fingers between vial changes. _That seemed like an excessive amount of blood,_ in her opinion. _But she wasn't a doctor…_ When she looked back to the group around her, she saw the Fae and doctors exchange looks. "What?" She asked, straightening her slouched position.

Lauren gave her a bewildered look. Sympathy and confusion softening her features as she looked over the patient's face for any sign of sarcasm, only to find none.

"You really have _no_ idea how special you are." She spoke softly, her heart breaking at the idea of being the one to tell her. Dr. Lewis thought of her time as a young resident, being told that breaking bad news too families would get easier with time. Sadly for her, her patients were near indestructible, rarely getting the practice of breaking bad news to others.

"The Necromancer Fae died out-" Lauren closed her eyes, correcting herself. "Necromancers were _thought_ to have died out centuries ago."

Jael looked like the young Fae she was, her eyes becoming hooded and a sadness taking over her features. Just as quickly as she came to having answers, she was back to square one.

"Why?" She swallowed back her disappointment.

Lauren looked over Jael's shoulder for approval. When Dyson nodded, she looked back to the girl in front of her. Choosing her words carefully, she tried to articulate what little of the now-myth like stories they knew were true.

"Necromancers are… Well, they're different from other Fae. Both the mother and father have to be Necromancers in order for a child to be one as well. If one of the parents is human, or another species of Fae, the child receives none of the gene, ending the blood line permanently. At least by Fae standards." Since, Fae didn't count humans, Lauren added mentally.

"So we're biased." Jael shrugged. "How does that lead to an assumed extinction?"

"Necromancers are dark creatures, and sided as such. They're nomadic, dangerous, and solitary." Dyson seated himself on the desk behind him. His arms crossed in a sign of strength, looking at her carefully for any sign of recognition or deceit. "They kill without conscious, and don't play with others."

Hale cast his partner an amused look at the irony of that statement coming from him. Lauren looked to the floor, in brief annoyance. The Light Fae loved to pretend they took the moral high-ground, their laws stricter when it came to kills and feeds than the Dark's, but when it came down to it, they weren't much better themselves. The lone Necromancer in front of her proof of that.

"It didn't help most of them died in war a millennia ago. Those who survived kinda fell off the grid, so to speak." A.J. was too preoccupied with making his samples to notice the near lethal glare Dyson sent him. Hale turned away, rubbing a hand over his face in frustration of information better left forgotten being slipped in.

Lauren stepped in, redirecting the curious gaze back to herself. "They aren't parental either. For them to cross paths is one thing. For them to mate is another. While most evolved species have the urge to procreate, bond with, and protect the bloodline, it was told that Necromancers abandoned their offspring at the first sign of powers. Sometimes even turning on the-"

"They didn't." Jael snapped. Her parents were always going to be a touchy subject for her.

Lauren leaned back in regret, nodding and acknowledging her wrong assumptions. "And that's why we need as much information about your species as possible. If you could just tell us about your parents. What were they like?"

Jael looked to the floor between them studying the freckled pattern on the tile.

"They were…"

Flashes of her mother baking in the kitchen feeding a bubbly Jael and Digby scraps from the pie, her father chasing her giggling through the yard, their kisses peppering her plump cheeks and their loving gazes of back then, now making her ill.

"They were _parents_." Her brows rose on her forehead, her head giving a slight shake. "They made me dinner and tucked me in, they got me a god, and helped me with my homework. I don't know." She shrugged. All the loneliness and pain and hurt that came later didn't need to be mentioned. She wanted to remember her parents at their best, if only to defend their memory to the strangers that implied the worst of them.

"Are they still living?" Lauren dared to probe, seeing Jael lost in thought.

Jael blinked, once twice, clearly trying to think of a response for what should have been an easy answer. There was a sudden sadness to her, a haze in her eyes as she looked up. "My mom's dead." Was all she said, giving them only what Kenzi knew.

Dyson straightened from the desk, not expecting to pick up on the vulnerability in her casual words. His gut twisted in guilt, forcing him to looking away from her. Why was it every time he was around her he only made her mood worse?

"And your father?"

Jael simply shrugged, albit forcefully, once more looking for something in the clinic to focus her attention on. That overwhelming feeling of self preservation kicked in. And just like that, they lost her…

"Do you know-"

Jael gave Lauren a sharp glare, one akin to betrayal as she made up her mind, then and there. "I came here because Bo told me you had answers. But all I know now is that you clearly _know nothing_ and everyone else like me is presumed dead." She stood from the table, Lauren jumping up to calm her.

"Please, I'd like to run a few more tests!"

"I'm not your science experiment!" Jael ripped the IV from her wrist, ignoring the spurt of blood that followed after it. They didn't try to stop her as she grabbed her jacket and pushed her way towards the door. Her eyes held a coldness to them neither Dyson or Hale had seen before. The stunning blue replaced by a silvery grey, causing both Fae's to hesitate before following after.

"So that's a Necromancer." A.J. couldn't keep the bewilderment off his smiling face as he watched the Fae leave. He wasn't bothered by Dr. Lewis's forlorn expression, assuming it disappointment at not finishing her tests. "I thought they were supposed to be all scary and mean, and pale and powerful… She seemed nice." A.J. smiled. Nicer than most other Fae he delt with at least, if nothing less than polite. "I can't believe they died out in a stupid war." He scoffed, still in shock that the Fae feared above all could be cut down so easily.

"They didn't." Lauren confessed. Staring at the closed clinic doors. Guilt, an emotion she wasn't used to feeling already eating at her for the small part she was playing in the Ash's deception.

A.J. turned his head sharply. "They didn't?" His brows furrowed. That's what someone had told him. "Then how'd they die?"

Laurne raised her chin, needing someone to carry the burden of information like she had to. "Technically? We killed them." Lauren tossed the clipboard onto a nearby desk, not in the excited mood she once had been. "So much for moral high-ground..."

* * *

Dyson entered the filing room, his presence going unnoticed by the previously lone occupant. He closed the door behind him quietly. The latch giving the smallest click was covered by the banging of the metal filing cabinets. Every few seconds, one slammed closed before another was wretched open.

All of the detectives and even some suspects were watching the filing room. Periodic clashes and bangs being heard. The normally cheerful and quick witted receptionist had become angry and stoic. A wave of warning seemed to elope her, making even her closes comrades keep their distance.

"You had no right to do that!" Jael's voice startled him, making him turn his eyes toward her, surprised to see her watching him as she continued to lash out against the defenseless cabinets.

"You're a danger to everyone. Light, Dark, Human or not... We needed information about you." He felt a bit bad seeing her state. Her cheeks and neck was flush, her eyes glassy and her pink lip giving the slightest quiver.

"You don't know anything about me." Jael's voice nearly broke with the feelings bubbling up inside. She wretched the door open and made a move to pass him but Dyson caught her by the arm. His head was down, his lips just an inch from her ear, the hair around it gently moving as he exhaled.

"Because you won't let me." He didn't know why, he couldn't explain it, but although he didn't know her, he wanted to know all about her. Including how to make her smile, if only once. He could recall times of her upturned lips being aimed at seemingly every other officer in the precinct, yet she'd never cast one of those smiles his way. And he couldn't help but feel bothered by it.

She was an enigma, he reasoned. One he just couldn't let go unsolved.

He pulled back to look into her eyes seeing something he couldn't place. To anyone else it would look like they were about to kiss. Their bodies nearly touching and Dyson's head bent down to her upturned one. His grip softened, now just lightly grasping her arm. He inhaled her scent, his body nearly shuddering at how strong it was so close.

Jael in turn looked into his eyes. It was amazing that such a possibly dangerous man held so much warmth and comfort in his blue eyes. They were so different from the cold calculating gaze she'd first felt all those weeks. Now it felt...warm. The small flecks of green present around the iris made her lean in just a bit more. They almost missed the door opening.

"Dyyyy..." Hale trailed off suddenly as he look at the two, a small smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. It was all it took for the spell that seemed to overcome them to break. Jael easily slipped out of Dyson's grasp and slid past the two, disappearing into the hallway.

"What?" Dyson nearly snapped at the Siren. Hale only chuckled with a shake of his head. He thrust a file into his chest.

"You got it so bad, it ain't even funny."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Jael tossed her jacket and bag onto the couch before collapsing onto the floor. She let the cheap itchy carpet absorb her sigh.

"What are you doing?" She looked up at Kenzi through the corner of her eye. Clearly having just recently woken up, she sat in her striped pajama pants and green day t shirt. A chocolate popsicle in one hand and a game controller in the other. Kenzi dropped the controller onto the table before laying down next to her.

"I quit today." Jael let out a low sigh, feeling exhausted despite the fact she hadn't done much that day. She'd blame it on the lack of blood in her system. Her cheek twitched in a cringe, regretting not sticking around for the usual cookie and juice box.

"Shit." Kenzi offered her the popsicle. Hungry and sad, she didn't hesitate to take a bite of the pity-pop. Jael rolled onto her back, rested one arm across her stomach and the other over her eyes.

The duo laid there in silence before Digby jumped down and laid across Kenzi's legs.

She tapped the melting popsicle against her lips, now seeming to be the perfect time to bring up the idea she'd had earlier that day.

Kenzi hummed in thought, starting soft and sweet with an innocent tone belying her manipulation. "You know...Bo might want some company." She threw out there.

"No." Jael cut it off. It had only been two days and she was already tired of Faes.

"You could learn more-"

" _Nooo.._." Jael sang.

"We'll be like Charlie's Angels!"

"NO!" Jael whimpered, her arm hiding the furrow to her brow but not the pouting on her lips. She seemed to be doing that a lot today.

Kenzi was dauntless, knowing full well how this usually went between them. "Please?"

"No."

" _PLEASE_!" Kenzi rolled on top of Jael shaking her shoulders violently, making the tired woman convulse. "Please, please, please, ple-"

" _Fine!_ " She finally managed to push the smaller girl off her.

"Sweet! I'll be Robin, you be Batgirl, and Bo-Bo can be Batman!" Kenzi yelled as she ran towards her room. The sounds of shelves being cleared and luggage unzipping could be heard.

Jael's eyes closed, running her hands over her tired face. Her head rolled to the side, meeting Digby's sympathetic brown eyes. "I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?" A groan and tail wag from Digby was her only response. Jael rolled over, burying her face back in the carpet, allowing it to muffle her loud frustrated groan.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	6. The Will of The Wisp

** The Necromancer Chronicles: Life **

**Where There's a Will, There's a Fae**

**Part 1: The Will of The Wisp**

* * *

"Why did I agree to this?" Jael grimaced in distaste as she eyed the list she had made. Earlier that morning she and Kenzi had surveyed the abandoned building that would soon become their new home. Upon a quick glance, they had immediately composed a list of materials and tools they would need to make the crumbling shack into an inhabitable space.

"Cause if we're gonna be a kick ass crime stopper team we need head quarters." Kenzi took her by the shoulders, shaking her. A realization hit her, her small mouth falling open in a gasp before splitting into a broad grin. "This is our bat cave!"

A bat cave wasn't very efficient if it had gaping holes for evil doers to just walk right in. Thus their current location.

Carlson's Hardware was a small but effective family owned shop. Filled with the usual aisles loaded with home improvement and garden tools, it retained a less busy and quieter atmosphere than larger chains. But the calm atmosphere was ruined when in walked the three unusual ladies. The older man behind the single register could have known they were Fae by the way he leaned back when they entered, his glasses readjusting on his face as he watched the less than subtly-dressed women grab a cart and basket.

Kenzi didn't hesitate to grab a roll of tape before they even got to the first aise, dropping it into her basket. The red of the small plastic contrasted greatly with the electric green tank top under her cropped leather jacket.

The three women moved into the first aide, Jael pushing the loading cart Bo had 'persuaded' the stock boy into letting them use. It wasn't even a full step in before the women began plucking things off the shelves and hooks, announcing their finds so that Jael could cross each item off their list.

"Hinges."

"Yes."

"Screwdriver."

"Check."

"Plunger."

"Duck-tape."

"Hammer and nails."

"Oh, sweet. Tiki lights!"

Both Bo and Jael were snapped out of their almost mechanical tasks when Kenzi plucked up a set of colorful, and rather ugly stringed plastic tikis. The ugly red, green, and yellow plastic clacking together in an almost mocking tone.

"I thought we were just gonna concentrate on the essentials?" Bo sighed. The younger women's previous landlord hadn't been to thrilled about letting them out of the lease, and as such the girls had only a few hundred in their account, the scraps left from the reward money Jael had collected earlier that week. Bo herself didn't have much to contribute fund-wise, resulting n the girls having to work on getting the bare necessities until they found other work.

"Hello? Essential." Kenzi shook the clacking plastic, put up a weak argument. Unsuccessful in her persuasion, Bo gently pulled the stringed lights from her hand before putting them back on the shelves.

Defeated, Kenzi caught up with Jael further down the aisle, looking at paint samples. "With a little work our crack shack is going to start feeling downright homey." She picked up a light green color herself.

"Yeah, well it's already the closest thing I've had since I ran away at eighteen." Bo took the paper paint sample Jael had handed her, giving a small sneer of distaste before putting it back in the rack. Undeterred, Jael handed her another option they might agree on.

Kenzi took the studious silence as an opportunity to get to know her new roommate a bit better. "So, where does a little Fae sex killer grow up anyway?"

Jael had never talked about her past. All the human girl knew about the Necromancer was that both her parent were dead, she'd had Digby since she was a child, and that she had dropped out of college after the first year. She couldn't help but wonder if Bo would be more open or if it would be like pulling teeth once more...

"Small town mid-west. All car shows and church socials." Bo answered.

"That would turn me homicidal. Do you ever go back?" Kenzi gave Jael a side glance, apparently secrecy was more of a Jael thing than a Fae thing.

"It's kind of tough, growing up thinking you might have a shot at being prom queen, and then to find out that you're part of some ageless secret race that feeds on humans."

"Hate it when that happens." Jael and Kenzi echoed each other, making Bo smile in return. It felt nice to be accepted by such close friends. Ones who would risk their lives to protect and help each other, true loyalty. And for them to do that for them just hours after meeting her... Well, it gave her hope that maybe this really would be a home for her.

"What about you?" Bo asked Jael wondering how exactly a Necromancer grew up. Before Kenzi could tell her not to bother, Jael spoke.

"Cemetery." Jael looked up, giving a flash of a closed mouth smile before going back to looking at paint samples.

"Funny." Bo mimicked, in an equally dull tone.

Jael gave the Succubus a side glance before returning to the paint samples. She wasn't kidding.

While Kenzi grabbed a pair of large garden sheers, Bo caught the sight of a rather attractive man. Tall, dark, and handsome, and downright appetizing.

Bo licked her lips, her brown eyes taking on a bit of a darker tone as she completely ignored her companions and began to walk towards them.

Bo bumped into Kenzi, who in turn stepped back to knock into Jael. Both girls looked from one another to the source of their pile up, each equally concerned at the sudden lustful and downright starving look on their friends face.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Kenzi grabbed her arms to stop her.

"I'm getting hungry." The two followed her gaze to see a man looking mighty hungry for Bo himself.

"Okay." Kenzi stepped in front of her, blocking her view and grabbing her attention. "How about we make a deal, we don't kill where we shop, okay?"

Bo looked disappointed but walked passed the man stiffly. Confused by the sudden change from eyefucking to cold shoulder, the stranger looked annoyed as he was cast aside.

"Trust me, buddy, you already got lucky." Kenzi smiled as she snapped the sheers a few time as she passed, Jael following behind her.

"Kenzi, don't threaten people with gardening shears until _after_ we've purchased them."

* * *

Digby let out a huff as he briskly trotted his way into the room, Kenzi and Bo following soon after. "Easy! Not everyone here is a nookie-powered amazon." Jael glanced behind her from her spot at the fire pit.

"Who's idea was it to get a two hundred pound sideboard, anyways?" Bo asked. She was having no problem with it but Kenzi was soon likely to pull a muscle.

"Did somebody tell you were going to live like savages? 'Cause it wasn't me." Kenzi groaned once more.

"Just lift. You know filling this place with furniture is one thing, paying for it is another."

"No problem." Kenzi heaved as she and Bo set down the piece.

"Really? You hoping I have some kind of Fae money power I wasn't aware of?"

"Didn't cost a thing. We sort of liberated it." Kenzi got out between deep breaths.

"In other words: she stole it." Jael defined as she added the last of the candles onto the fire mantle. Both decorative, functional, and already helping ease the scent of sawdust and stale air.

Bo huffed, straightening to her full height. "Oh no. No, no, we are not _thieves_."

"Thieves is such a harsh word. Think of it more as... _redistribution_." They heard a snort come from Jael as she moved on to her next task.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight. We stay alive as long as we don't piss off the Fae too much. We are not doing anything that draws any extra attention to ourselves. Are you good with that?"

"Define good?" Kenzi caught sight of blue out of the corner of her eye. Spinning on the heels of her boots she pointed at the navy blue couch Jael was situating.

"Why is that here?" She cocked her head pointing to the offending furniture.

"It's our couch." Jael responded with a tone and look that clearly stated 'Duh!'

"No, it's your couch."

"Whatever. It's staying."

Bo looked back and forth between the two and the couch between them, unaware they'd had this thrice before. And each time, Jael would win the argument, only for Kenzi to later attempt to get rid of it in secret before Jael saved it once more.

"The couch can't stay." Kenzi glowered. She had hated it when she moved in, but being a guest at the time, she bit her tongue and pretended not to be bothered by how she sunk into it and at times lost an arm trying to get her phone out from between the cushions.

"Yes, it can." Jael countered. By now each girl had a death grip on one arm, Bo standing in front of it, with Digby sitting at her side, both looking back and forth between the two and the verbal sparring.

"It sucks."

"It can hear you!"

"It's a _couch_!"

"That has supported you, and comforted you, and let you slobber on it many a drunken nights! It's practically your boyfriend!" Jael defended one of the few constants she'd had in the past decade. The couch being one of the first things she bought.

"Well it's time to see other furniture!"

And with that last yelled remark, a flash of green fire ignited one of the cushions. The girl jumped back, Digby letting out a deep alarmed bark. All three began to smother the fire with pillows and blankets, Digby beginning to let out a frightening growl as his hackles raised.

"Digby!" Thinking he was equally upset about the couch he'd lived on for years.

"Sorry about the couch." The three turned to see a man sitting in the chair Jael had moved earlier. He looked like a homeless carney that had slept in a ditch, dirt smudging his pudgy face and tattered tweed suit. He jumped in his seat when Digby jumped over the couch to stand in front of him. His tail up, his hackles raised, and his teeth bared. The normally sweet and gently, if not albeit lazy, dog looked uncharacteristically ferocious.

"Okay, you have exactly two seconds to tell us who the hell you are and what you're doing in our house." Bo took charge but still stayed behind Digby, the plunger she held up like a weapon wasn't all that intimidating.

"Nice doggy." The man gulped, reaching out to soothe the dog. Digby snapped his sharp teeth in response, the carny jumping clear off the chair before folding into it.

Knowing they wouldn't get answers if he was petrified, Jael called for the dog to stop. "Digby, come."

The dog kept his eyes solely on the stranger as he tensely made his way to Kenzi's side. It seemed to do the trick as stranger-danger sat back in his chair looking over the three.

"Well, look at you. You're everything the rumors in the Fae community said you'd be." The dirty man gave a small smile as he looked over Bo. It was short lived as that smile dropped in something akin to disappointment as his eyes then raked over Jael. "You, I expected more threatening, dangerous,-"

"Wrong answer!" Bo cut him off. She made a move to advance but was startled by the flash of green once more from behind them.

"Oh, come one!" Kenzi and Bo each turned to stomp out the fire before it damaged anything too bad. Jael however held her ground keeping an eye on the stranger, Digby once more in an attack position as he growled at the, what must be, Fae.

Jael turned, telling him to stop only to look back and see the Fae gone. "Sorry about the fires. It's a reflex. Hell on the furniture, but it's kept me alive for a long time." She jumped back finding him a little too close to her left.

"Yeah, well, all good things come to an end, buddy." Kenzi slid on the brass knuckled from her jacket pocket. She cracked her first menacingly. Both she and Bo came to stand on either side of Jael, Digby once more standing in front of them.

"See? See people always go right to the violence. And I wonder why I stay elusive." He began to mutter to himself.

"Well why don't you tell us what you want and then you can elusive yourself right out of here." Bo challenged.

"Most people call me Will. I'm a Will o' the Wisp." His hands came up in a show-y movement as if they should be honored.

"You sure that's not a _Chase of the Chunky_ or _Bob of the Butterball_?" Kenzi observed with light viciousness. Jael couldn't help but give a half grin.

"Hey, I wrestle with my weight. What can I say?" Will gave Kenzi a very dry look, obviously not amused.

"You were telling us why you're here." Jael cut in.

"Well, here's the deal; see? I'm a woodland Fae...Light just so you know. I live in the forest outside of town."

"What, skipping and a-jumping all the day?" Kenzi giggled as she mocked.

"Hey, there's no shame in that." He snapped at her.

"Does he looks like he skips or jumps, period?" Jael looked down at his pot belly.

But the man simply glared before finishing, "And of course there are humans who wander into my turf, crashing through the woods, cutting down trees, looking for my treasure."

At the mention of treasure, Kenzi's attitude turned around completely. "Whoa! Did you just say _treasure_?"

"Hey get with the program! That's what this is all about. Diamond, rubies, emeralds." With each jewel Kenzi took a step closer, her smile getting bigger.

"Sir! Have a seat. Have a seat!" Kenzi passed them before patting his arm. "That smell isn't bothering me at all." She said sarcastically. Jael herself sneered as she once more had to breath. He smelt like rotting plants, sewage, and unwashed tube socks. It was anything but pleasant.

"Okay so I spend my nights searching the woods for precious stones."

"What, like, they're just laying around?" Kenzi held laughter her voice but was genuinely asking.

"If you know where to look. Most of the humans in the area that have heard about it, that are out searching; I'm able to throw them off with a few well placed fairy fires. But there's this one human, he's been hunting me down for years. A couple of nights ago, he got past the best I could throw at him and found my stash. I got home and it was gone, all of it!"

"And you want us to help get it back." Jael summarized, already picking up where this was leading.

"Well, why not? You're smart, you're capable, and best of all, you're not part of the system." Will gave them a wide eyed look as if they should know this. In a thousand year system, they were the first to deny it. Sure it put them on odds on both sides, but it also made them accessible to both sides.

"Okay. So why would you trust me?" Bo asked. Like he had said: they were not part of the system. And even though neither knew how it worked they knew that they weren't all that popular with the higher ups.

"Because..." He crossed his arms in a victorious manner as he leaned against an old folding table. "I have something you want." His sudden smile made them nervous.

"I'm not a big fan of riddles." Bo glared.

"First of all, I have to know something about your feet." Will looked down at the three varying heights of leather boots.

"Kinky." Kenzi stage whispered to them.

"Oh, please, grow up, will you?" Will scolded her.

"When I heard about the girls that didn't know where they came from, I thought it might be one of you. But I need to know for sure." He rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes like he was in deep thought. "Do either of you have a birthmark on your left foot, just above the heel?"

"No." Jael scoffed obviously humored by his attempt to trick them. Besides, she new exactly where she came from...

"How did you know that?" Bo's whisper made the smile fall from Jael's face, both her and Kenzi looking back and forth between the other two.

"I knew it!" He slapped his knee before grinning brightly. "Oh true story. 'Bout twenty-eight years ago, I was in my woods, minding my own business, and all of the sudden, there's this woman. crashing through the brush.."

"Yeah, we're supposed to care about this, why?" Kenzi interrupted, a bored expression marring her face.

"Because the bundle she was carrying was a baby." He looked smug as he told Kenzi. "A little Fae girl with a birthmark on her left foot, just above the heel. BAM!" Kenzi and Jael jumped as he suddenly shouted. "Got your interest now, right?"

"What else do you know?"

"Uh-uh. Not so fast." Will shook his head and nearly tisked. "That only happens after you help me out."

"You do realize that it might be hard to find some random guy in the woods that stole your stuff?"

Will reached behind him and picked up a tattered backpack. "He dropped this." Unzipping it he pulled it wide open. "Maybe there's something in here that'll help you track him. Oh!" He chuckled as he pulled out a gun. Bo immediately got a grasp on it and pulled both it and the backpack away.

"We'll see what we can do." She thinly promised.

"Ah-ha!" Kenzi let out a small laugh as she clasped Bo on the arm. "What she means by that is she'll see what she can do for a price. You know we can talk flat rate or a return of the percentage or-

"Excuse us." Bo grabbed Kenzi's arm before pulling her away.

Jael gave the man a scathing look as he took a bite of apple. "You're an ass and I personally hope he spent every last one of your jewels."

"Hey now! I'm giving her information-"

"You could be lying." Jael shrugged, she didn't know Kenzi was telling Bo the same thing at that moment..

"Well then you'll have to just trust it's right." He stared back at her.

There was a sudden coldness to her gaze, her blue eyes like ice as she slowly turned her head towards him. Will felt himself shiver under her gaze."I don't trust people who exploit other people's weakest points. Especially those who do it so easily."

The Will o' the Wisp only took another bite of apple as he watched the Necromancer join the other two, thinking, perhaps, she wasn't as disappointing as he thought...

* * *

**Please Review :)**

 


	7. The Evil Lair

** The Necromancer Chronicles: Life **

**Where There's a Will, There's a Fae**

**Part 2:** **The Evil Lair**

* * *

"Well, if this guy's sitting on a fortune in jewels, I hope he's planning to update his crib."

The three women stared at the home of their supposed jewel thief. It was a simple white trailer amongst the others in the park, a light baby blue trim to it's windows and a white picket fence enclosing the tiny yard. It even had a nice little potted tree in front. It was cozy, domestic even, and certainly not what they pictured when tracking down the mastermind.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the advice."

Not seeing a soul in sight, they made their way through the tiny yard and peeped through the little windows. "Nobody seems to be home." Jael announced, no sight nor sound of life showing through the cabin.

Bo knocked once, then twice, when no answer came. She looked to the two behind her asking for permission before trying the door. The little latch gave way easily, suspiciously unlocked. "It's open." Bo's brows furrowed, a bad feeling making her skin crawl as she peaked through the barely open door. "Crap!"

Jael wasn't even paying attention as she was pushed off the tiny deck, Bo diving after with Kenzi in tow as a gun shot blasted through the door, scattering the buckshot through the area they once stood. Shrapnel of wood sprayed over them.

With a tired sigh, Jael pulled herself up, picking splints of wood from her hair. "Alright?" She looked over to see Bo's hand bloody. A piece of the flying debris had nicked her palm.

"Yeah." Bo gulped, trying in vain to calm her racing heart. "That's one _hell_ of a doorbell." Bo breathed out. The sudden shock and surprise had sent a healthy dose of adrenaline through all their systems.

"Tell me again why taking this case is better than stealing?" Kenzi asked as the three huddled before the door, looking into the home through the wide hole blasted through the wood.

After Bo had glanced around, only to find no more shotguns aimed, she opened the door and searched first and foremost for a bandage for her hand.

"Not what I was expecting." Kenzi twirled around, getting a good look at the place that was surprisingly normal.

"What _were_ you expecting?" Jael asked as she and Bo began checking the rest of the house. Finding nothing, she began to quickly go through the drawers looking for the stash of jewels. In the main room, Bo was patching up her hand while Kenzi flipped through folders and other random articles he had on his coffee table.

"I don't know, an evil lair with black and white stalker photos circled in blood, a shrine of..."

"See, _this_ is why I don't let you watch Criminal Minds." Jael interrupted. "Look-y what I found." She handed the books she had found on the bed to Bo. The Succubus put down the papers she was flipping through to read each book title.

" _Fairy Folk and You, Mysterious Folklore Creatures, Encyclopedia of Legends_... This is not light reading. This is research." Bo tossed the lengthy books onto the coffee table. Each book heavily marked with multiple sticky notes and bookmarks.

"Will was right. Connell _was_ hunting him."

"Hmm, G.W. Thompson Company, Ltd. We buy and sell jewels, wholesale and retail." Kenzi tapped her finger on the circled yellow pages. Jael leaned over Bo's shoulder, glancing at the ad before heading back to the kitchen. Looking around the equally cozy nook, she couldn't keep her eyes from continuously starring back to the bright green ficus on the kitchen counter. Her brows furrow, her head tilted. An innocent plant that for some reason seemed very out of place...

"If I just came into possession of a pant load of gems, this is the guy I'd want to go visit." Kenzi quirked one side of her mouth.

"Yeah. A guy we might want to visit, too." Bo tore the page from the phone book, sliding the folded paper into her pocket. She began to lead the way out but stopped upon seeing Jael standing in the kitchen. "You okay?" The Succubus was concerned, not understanding the look of hard concentration on her friends face.

The Necromancer crossed her arms, giving a 'hmm' before pointing at the offending plant. "This doesn't seem weird to you?"

Both Bo and Kenzi gave each other a befuddled look before looking at the plant. "It's a plant."

"Yes..." Jael nodded.

"In a bucket?" Bo tried.

Jael finally looked away from the plant, glancing around to the other various spots of green in the messy apartment. "One of a lot in here. All of which look to be in perfect health. You don't think it's weird that a twenty something guy who spends the majority of his time researching Faes and stalking Will seems to take such good care of his plants?" She extended an arm out motioning the pristine greenery.

"So the dude likes plants? I'm not understanding-"

Their plant pondering was interrupted by a surprise guest. None of the three women had heard the fourth enter. "Hello, girls. Going somewhere?" They turned only to be met with a cocking shotgun, the middle aged blonde woman who aimed it seemed none too pleased to see them.

"Actually we're kinda in a hurry."

"Oh, you're kinda in a hurry?" She mocked Bo before letting out a short laugh. "Oh, honey, you better have a damn good excuse for why the hell you're in my neighbor's place." She pointed the shotgun at Jael. The Necromancer took an involuntary step back, looking to her companions for help.

"We're friends of Connell's."

" _Friends_?"

Jael swallowed, hiding her fear well. "We came to visit. He must have forgot." She gave her best charming smile. Sweet and innocent, it may had worked on most but certainly not her.

Their captor gave a smile back, more condescending than understanding. "Imagine, a pretty little thing like you robbing a man's house and home."

"I'm sure we can work this out without getting the police involved." Bo began to slowly inch her way towards the woman. She, in turn, began backing up and tightening her grip on the shot gun.

"Hey, hey, hey, no, no, you stay back. You stay-" Kenzi and Jael both shared a worried look not wanting for anyone to get hurt. If Bo made a wrong move or startled her she could fire, hurting and or killing one of them, depending on whom the blow landed.

"Hey, hey, hey! I just want to explain it to you. It'll all make sense." Bo managed to get close enough to the woman to reach out and stroke her cheek lovingly. A reddish glow illuminated the skin much like Jael's own gold or blue. She let out a sensual gasp, leaning into Bo's touch. "I promise." The woman dropped the shotgun as Bo slipped her fingers through her hair, bring her closer so that their lips nearly touched.

Jael cleared her throat. "Bo?"

Bo didn't acknowledge them as she kissed the woman, a small press of the lips turning into an emerging feeding frenzy.

"Bo!"

"Just a snack." Her voice was a breathless whisper and Jael gulped.

"I've never had a-" The woman was cut off as her sexual chi began to be sucked out.

"Bo that's enough."

"Bo, stop, you're killing her!"

"Bo, stop it!"

Bo ignored their cries. The two girls moved forward, Kenzi grabbing Bo by the shoulder and Jael grabbing the passed out woman by the arms. At the same time they pulled them apart. Neither was expecting for Bo's hunger to turn into anger. She lashed out on instinct, grabbing Kenzi by the throat.

"Ah! Bo, stop, it's me." Kenzi barely managed to squeak.

She clawed at the unnaturally strong hand, begging for help with her bulging eyes.

Jael grabbed Bo's other arm, a subtle flash of blue transferring from her hand to the skin below it, unseen by the women, yet not unfelt.

Bo snapped out of her trance at the sudden flaring pain in her arm. It felt as if she'd been hit by a sledge hammer. She dropped Kenzi turning to the source of her pain only to see Jael's furious looking eyes.

Behind her, Kenzi tried to catch her breath. Jael stepped in front of her, still protecting her as she stared in disbelief and stunned silence at Bo. The Succubus looked horrified by what she'd done, guilt coating her face as she took a step away, letting her mind clear from its hungry haze.

"Sorry." She genuinely meant it. "Thanks for the cock block." Bo went to check on the woman as Jael looked over Kenzi. She pulled the small hand away from her neck, inspecting the bruising.

"Yeah. Maybe next time I'll do it from a distance." Kenzi wheezed out as Jael's hands gently wrapped around the red and purple tinting flesh. In a moment the pain was gone, the pale skin clear once again.

"Is she okay?" Jael frowned at the idea of having to 'wake her' if she wasn't.

"Yeah, thanks to Kenzi." Bo looked down in shame, causing Jael to soften her features. She didn't want to make her guilt worse.

Not wanting to stick around, Jael had called for an ambulance just in case, before the three hightailed it out of there. As the walked into the warm sun's rays once again, Bo felt the familiar high that came after every feed. She unwrapped the bandage from her hand, flexing the newly healed tissue.

"Look at that, you're completely healed." Jael observed.

"The side benefit of a feed." Bo supplied, not slowing or stopping as they hightailed it to the car.

"That's a hell of a health plan."

Bo scoffed. "Yeah, trust me, you couldn't afford the premiums." She mumbled in self-pity.

"Hey, what are we doing?" Kenzi caught Bo's arm to slow her down. "Are you going to tell Will his guy's on the run?"

"You tell him. I'm going to drop you off at home. Keep him there, make sure he doesn't burn the place down."

Jael hesitated before entering the passenger seat. Shielding her eyes from the bright sun as she looked at Bo over the car roof. "And where are you going?"

"I'm going jewelry shopping."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Bo raised both eyebrows as Jael made no movement to follow Kenzi into the house.

"I'm going with you." Jael didn't bother moving from her seat as Kenzi walked back into the clubhouse. Seeing this, Bo gave a defeated sigh before pulling back out.

A few minutes later was all Bo could take. She broke the uneasy silence that had fallen between them. She really didn't need a baby sitter. "I can handle-"

" _Nooo._ " Jael cut her off shaking her head lightly. "I know you can control it most of the time but it's obvious when you're hungry is not one of them. You of all people should know that and we just saw it happen. It's not your fault." She added gently seeing the guilt on Bo's face. "It's okay to admit you need help every once in awhile."

"Like you do?" She narrowed her eyes giving Jael a glance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jael gave a slight glare as she rolled her head to look at Bo.

The Succubus laughed humorlessly. "It's so obvious you don't like me."

Jael felt as if she's been slapped, her eyes widening and her face turning to look away. She swallowed back the hurt that came. After everything she'd done, and she was accused of… Jael shook her head, unable to finish the thought as she herself scoffed.

"And that's fine, I get it, you and Kenzi has this whole Ya-Ya Sisterhood thing going but-"

"I like you Bo. I just… I'm not good at getting attached to people, okay?" Jael admitted. "We're not as different as you seem to thing."

Bo couldn't help but feel angry at Jael's words. She hadn't had to run away from home, she hadn't ever killed anyone. Choosing to close yourself off from the world because crowds made you nervous and having to close yourself off to keep from accidentally murdering someone were to different things… "Oh, yeah. It must be nice knowing off the bat what you were, never having to leave everything or killing the boy you thought you might marry."

If only Bo had known Jael's loneliness wasn't something she choose, she might not have snapped like she did. Jael felt a familiar pang in her chest, the same pain that came every time her family was brought up.

"Yeah. Must be nice getting 18 years of normalcy. I got 6! And you chose to run away, you still have something to go back to." Jael couldn't bring herself to look at the Succubus beside her, instead focusing her gaze on the passing buildings outside.

Bo looked over at the Necromancer, her face falling in guilt once again, forgetting that her parents were both dead.

She'd never thought about it that way. She'd at least got to go through most of highschool having a normal, if not boring, childhood before she changed. Bo cleared her throat, easing out of the pregnant silence that had fallen. "I'm sorry."

"You seem to be saying that a lot today." Jael gave a flinching smirk, letting her know she was forgiven even if she was still hurt.

Bo made the guess now wouldn't be an appropriate time to ask what happened to the Necromancer's parents. She was right.

They pulled into a parking space across the street from the store. The door giving a low _ding_ as they entered the family run business.

"Can I help you?"

Knowing this morning was a fluke and that Jael usually couldn't lie for her life, Bo took the lead as they looked around. " "I have an anniversary coming up and my husband said the sky's the limit." She lied easily, resting her arms on the glass counter top. Behind her, Jael's look about was interrupted by a vibration in her pocket. Casting a quick glance to Bo charming the jeweler, she checked the caller ID before stepping out.

She had expected to see Kenzi's number to appear, complaining about Will, instead she was met with an unknown number.

"Hello?" She answered, resting against the building.

 _"I think you need to work on your gift giving skills."_ A familiar voice held a ting to amusement over the light scolding.

"Dyson?" She didn't really need to ask. Well enough, as she didn't really get a confirmation.

_"Got your present. How is it I leave you girls alone for a few hours and already bodies are piling up?"_

"Take it they got the girl?" She lowered her voice a bit and smiled quickly to the older woman who passed by. Her eyes darting around the street aimlessly.

_"Yeah, alive, but hazy."_

"She had a shotgun on us, Bo really didn't have a choice." It was more truth than a lie, she justified.

Dyson gave a sigh through the phone. _"The entire point was for you not to draw attention to yourselves. It's your third day out and you've already drawn lots of unwanted attention."_

"Shit. Can-"

" _We've already swept it under the rug. You can't keep doing this. If you do, it doesn't matter who or what you are, the Ash and Morrigan will take action."_

Jael bit her lip as she glanced behind her into the store before focusing back of the street. "Shit!" She did a double take her hair flying around her as she spun to see Bo holding the seller by the neck, his arm twisted painfully. "Yeah about that, gotta go." She ended the call, ignoring Dyson as she rushed back into the store.

"Which hand. You only have two and I don't have all night." The balding man gave a cry of pain as she twisted his arm once more.

"Bo! Really?!" This wasn't really helping them.

"Where is he? It's simple, you tell me and I'm gone." Bo spared her only a glance before turning her focus back.

"Lakeview Motel. He met with me at the Lakeview Motel, Room 205. I could only afford some of them. I said I'd be back later this week for more." He managed to gasp out.

Bo released him with a slight shove. The jeweler took a large step back, cradling his twisted wrist to his chest. "Well, you probably won't be making that appointment. Oh and by the way, that emerald pennant is to die for." Jael could only give Bo an incredulous look as she passed, the bell dinging on her way out.

"You should really put ice on that." She smiled awkwardly before slinking her way out as well. As the door closed, the sound of Bo's beratement could be heard clear across the street.

* * *

Jael smiled as she approached the woman at the desk. "Can I help you?" The desk clerk brushed the auburn hair from her face revealing large green eyes that were far too big for what couldn't have even been a five foot frame.

"Yes...McKeena," She read of her bronze name tag. "My-uh, my husband was staying here for a bit." Jael swallowed trying to think on her feet. "And I wanted to surprise him before he had to fly out to see family. Stupid, silly, silly me, I forgot the time his flight leaves!" She shook her head and gave a small laugh. "I was wondering if you could do me a big favor and just tell me if he's checked out or not?"

McKeena gave a small smile but it faulted when she saw her empty hand. "Where's your ring?" She asked sweetly. Jael cursed inside her head, the girl wasn't an idiot. And while the simple question came out sweet and curious it held just a bit too much trepidation and suspicion for Jael's comfort.

"Well, see we're going through a bit of a rough patch at the moment. It's why he's staying here." She lowered her eyes to the floor sadly, both trying to make her point and needing to regroup. God, how did Kenzi and Bo do this so easily? She nearly groaned, wishing she'd let Bo come in after all.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." McKeena gave her a pitying look, her own parents having separation issues, much to her tragedy and Jael's luck. "Let me check for you. Room?" She began typing into the computer.

"Room 205." She said far too quickly, her sad facade dropping for a moment in excitement before she remembered her story. Jael gave a grim frown turning away as she waited impatiently.

"He's still booked in."

"Thank you!" She smiled grandly at the shorter woman before heading back out to Bo and Kenzi.

"He's still there." She announced as she slid back into the car.

"Sweet. Let's break in and get yakuza on this guy's Fae-robbing ass." Kenzi karate chopped the air, her excitement uncontainable.

"You stay here and watch the door. I'll try to do this on the QT." Bo opened the door slightly ready to go before Kenzi spoke.

"Well, you're not gonna..." Kenzi trailed off not knowing exactly how to say it. It was the same reason they had made Jael go in, with her respectable sweater and domestic looking jeans and low heels.

"Don't worry. The woman from the trailer park will hold me over for a while." Bo reassured.

"See, it's when you say things like that that make it sound creepy." Jael couldn't help but wince.

Bo turned around giving her a look before getting out. Jael immediately crawled her way up to the driver's seat, settling in with Kenzi as the lookout and getaway driver. They watched as Bo traded her jacket for a maid's over shirt, grabbing a few cleaning supplies before knocking on the door.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kenzi smile and the 'hmm'.

"Don't even think about it." Jael didn't have to look at her to know what she was already planning.

"What?"

"No maids." Jael cut to the chase.

"But-"

"No Maids." Jael repeated again as they watched Bo look back at them before disappearing into the room.

"Batman and Robin had Alfred." Kenzi tried to reason. She was really attached to this bat-man mentality lately...

Jael's brows furrowed. "Oh. Well that's different." Jael deadpanned. "You can totally get a butler."

"Really?"

"No!" Jael laughed, never understanding Kenzi's need for such trivial yet luxurious things.

A silence overcame them as they kept watch. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Kenzi slapped her arm.

"What." She looked up at the room and hunched forward. "Who..." The man plucked his head off his shoulders, without the slightest sign of trouble, before placing it on the maid's cart next to him.

Both girls went slack jawed for a moment, watching as the headless Fae, clearly, drew a sword.

"Oh, crapballs!" Kenzi and Jael slammed the car doors, both making a mad dash for the room.

Due to her long legs and better fitness, Jael was the first up the sets of stairs, but her assistance was halted when her body collided with another. Her slighter frame flying and hitting the concrete floor hard as Connell fled in the other direction. Her head felt like it was spinning as Kenzi skipped to a stop, barely keeping from toppling over her and helped her up.

Kenzi grabbed the map from the cart, ready to finally kick some ass today. Her excitment was dampened upon laying eyes on the severed head. The two girls jumped back when it returned their stares. "Oh that's so wrong." Jael covered her mouth. Not knowing what else to do, she threw a dirty towel over the offensive appendage.

"Bo, cleaning product ten o'clock!" Kenzi yelled before throwing the mop to Bo. She caught it just in time to block the creature's swing. The mop cut in half like butter. The wood was no match to the sleek and sharpened steel.

Kenzi and Jael were both forced back into the wall as the strange Fae swung out, catching Kenzi in the face. "Oh, it's like he's got eyes in the back of his head." She groaned out cradling her cheek.

Bo found an opportunity to drive both broken ends into the headless chest, pushing forward with all her might to make sure he was dead. "Minus the head!" They fell onto the bed, Bo gasping and the creature's torso impaled with the wooden poles.

Jael helped Bo up, her eyes remaining on the torso the entire time. She wasn't sure it was dead, what with it being able to remove it's head no problem, who were they to assume a couple oversized splinters would hurt him?

"This is a whole new level of freaky." Kenzi breathed out as she came to stand between them.

"Even for us." Jael cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure this job is worth it?" Kenzi asked.

"I'm starting to wonder."

The three stared at the body lying on the bed. Jael was the first to regain her breathing enough to ask, "Question now is: What do we do with the head?"

Three pairs of eyes turned their gazes to look out at the cart, the head still sitting there under the dirty towel.

 ** _"Not it."_** Two voices cried.

Bo looked at the younger girls, a groan escaping upon realizing she'd been volunteered.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	8. The Dullahan

** The Necromancer Chronicles: Life **

**Where There's a Will, There's a Fae**

**Part 3: The Dullahan**

* * *

A hush settled over the active bar at the arrival of the unaligned Fae. Jael and Bo looked around the full bar, murmurs and whispers breaking out at the sight of them. Some of the patrons looked angry, others curious, but the ones closest to them looked down right afraid. They didn't speak or move, simply stared at them much like Jael had stared at that shotgun earlier that morning.

The trio had no issue moving through the crowded bar, the inhabitants parting like the red sea for them. Jael looked around, discomforted by the intense gazes and quiet whispers. All those fears as a kid came back, and she dared a glance down assuring she wasn't naked or forgetting her pants in this horrible nightmare.

The only relief was the friendlier gazes of Trick the barkeep and Detective Dyson. "Hi." Bo greeted. They stopped their own conversation to give them a hesitant look. The males' gazes continuously flickering to Kenzi behind them.

"Bo, this isn't a place to bring a human." They softly reminded.

Bo looked back at Kenzi, a clear defiant arched brow marking her features. "Where I go she goes."

"She's hard to shake like that." Jael bumped her hip against her companions, sending her a little wink while Kenzi rolled her eyes. All in good fun.

"You're claiming her?" Trick asked.

Bo had said that he was a pretty okay guy. Her exact words being that he 'didn't seem to have as long of a stick up his ass as the rest'. That seemed to be a pass, in her own way.

Jael and Bo shared a look over Kenzi's head, not knowing what exactly he meant. " _Yes_?"

"Yes." They settled on. Nodding their agreement.

"The girl is with her." Trick announced to the nosy pub before turning back to them. "Understand, she's your responsibility from this point on." He advised with a sudden authority.

Bo and Jael took the warning in stride, turning to give Kenzi ordering looks. "Try not to steal anything, okay?" Bo whispered. Kenzi looked offend.

Jael's raised eyebrow stopped it, however, and she held out her hand waiting. Kenzi gave a cheeky grin, expertly sliding the wallet to her. Jael tossed it on the bar in front of Trick, leaving him to deal with returning it. He looked at the wallet and then Jael, a hint of humor showing in his eyes before placing it behind the bar.

"I'm checking in, like you asked." Bo gave an exasperated smile. "We've got a small problem."

Dyson turned his gaze from Bo to Jael, cocking a brow and tilting his head. "Actually it's more like; one small problem and one big problem." Jael twirled the rings on her thumb mindlessly. Dyson sighed as Bo began pulling him away from the crowded area of the main bar. The detective ran a hand over his face, already exhausted before he'd even been told what they'd done this time. Clearly, Jael hadn't listened to him earlier.

"I've got a body in the trunk of my car." Bo confessed after a beat of silence.

"And in a bag in the back seat." Kenzi's voice held a tinge of unease and Jael couldn't blame her.

"The girl from the trailer park wasn't enough for you for one day?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Okay, you noticed, huh?"

"Yeah." He scoffed.

"I know we didn't call you about that, but this is different, okay? I-I found the guy that stole my guy's jewels." Dyson's face became more and more confused as he looked between the three.

"And then there was another guy that was trying to take the other guy out, and..." Dyson held up a hand and shook it, cutting her off.

"Okay, okay, you lost me at the second guy. Bo, you can't keep doing this, okay?" Dyson glanced around the bar as his voice rose a bit.

"I promise you, this is not how I planned my day!"

"Shotguns and headless horsemen were not on the agenda." Jael assured.

Dyson looked at her, about to tell her off when he found he couldn't. She looked genuinely apologetic, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth and clear distress in her eyes. This _really_ wasn't how their first week as Fae were supposed to go.

The detective took a calming breath, holding it before letting it go. "Just show it to me."

These Faes were going to be the death of him...

* * *

Jael chewed on the tip of her nail as Bo popped the truck. Huddled around the car in the alley next to the bar made the act seem even seeder than it was. The headless body, impaled with the ends of the mop, lay in it. Still unmoving, thankfully

"First problem: No head." Dyson snapped. Jael looked up at him, the Fae closer than she would normally permit anyone besides Kenzi to be. She wasn't aware that it was out of Dyson's control.

Having removed her sweater, the purple corset style tank top she was wearing and her hair tied in a high pony tail had left her neck and shoulders exposed. Once more, Dyson was helpless as his body over powered his mind, drawing him closer to her. A small breeze went through the alley, causing the scent to hit him hard, his back straightening and cock twitching in a primitive reaction. He let himself bend down in an attempt to hide the reaction as he willed it away.

Jael almost jumped out of her skin when he rested his hands on the trunk, the sides of his palm brushing her own. She didn't like people touching her hands, but she found herself unable to pull away from the slightest amount of contact between them. It was warm. It was nice...

"He started that way." She said, focusing her attention back on the body. Her fingers twitched on their own accord, not sure weather to relax against the rougher skin or pull away from it out of habit.

"Yeah, second problem: it's a Dullahan."

"Okay, obvious question...What the hell is a Dullahan?" Bo asked.

"Well, you can say that they're the mercenaries of the Fae world. Over the millennia, they evolved the ability to remove their heads. They use it to throw fear into their victims."

"As a victim, I can vouch it works." Bo grimaced.

"They're usually unstoppable, Bo." Dyson looked both concerned and impressed as he looked over the girls.

"Yeah, well, I guess someone forgot to tell this guy."

"Or maybe he wasn't listening." The three Fees turned to stare at Kenzi. "Ya get it? No head." She smiled. Her grin faltered when she got no reaction.

"That was horrible." Jael told her as Dyson, finally calm enough, stood with Bo.

"I need to talk to you..." He clenched his hands as he past Jael. Bent over, the corset rose, exposing a nice strip of skin between it and her jeans. Instead of brushing it he quickly grabbed Bo's arm and pulled her away to the side..

"Dig through his pocket." Jael told Kenzi staring at the body.

"Ew! No! You do it!" Kenzi took a step back, her face morphed with disgust.

Jael gave her a calm look that morphed into disbelief when Kenzi continued to protest. "Hello? Wakes the dead!"Jael waved her hands around her with a 'duh' expression on her face. "You really wanna take him on, again?"

Kenzi stomped her foot in a mild tantrum before coming closer, realizing she was right.

"It's no big deal. Just check his pockets and jacket." Jael encouraged.

Kenzi did as she was told though her eyes kept glancing to the headless neck and hands, looking for any sign of life. Feeling something cold and hard in his inner jacket pocket Kenzi pulled her hand out. Her disgusted grimace was replaced with a giddy grin when she eyed the gems in her hands. "Sweet!" She sang handing the handful to Jael before grabbing the rest out of the pocket. Seeing Dyson approach, Kenzi quickly hid what she held in her shirt.

"No more bodies today!" Dyson's tone was firm and frustrated as he pointed at Jael while typing a number into his phone. She only nodded before scampering off with Kenzi to show Bo their find. A hand caught her wrist stopping her. She turned to see Dyson give her a firm look. "You get in trouble, you call me." It wasn't a suggestion so much as an order. Jael nodded in acceptance tearing her hand away.

"Look what we found in Mr. No Head's pockets." Kenzi presented Bo with a small handful of jewels. The Succubus looked down at the cupped hand. She pulled a ruby off the top of the colorful stones.

"Looks like Will isn't the only one after the jewels." Bo examined the gem before dropping it back onto the pile.

"Either that, or this was payment for taking out Connell." Jael theorized.

"Looks like your friend Will's got _some 'splaining to do_." Kenzi sang.

"Yeah, well, let's make sure he does that before more bodies start piling up." Jael looked at the bar door. "Anymore and I'm pretty sure Dyson's gonna kill us himself."

* * *

Jael couldn't help but smile upon seeing her favorite male. "Hi, boy." Digby sat at the door patiently waiting for his masters to return home.

Upon their arrival, he gave a satisfied bark, letting Bo and Kenzi pat his head as they passed before following after Jael. The golden retriever has always had a fierce loyalty to Jael, as far back as the time they were both small and squishy. Nothing or no one would ever be able to deter that. And for that reason, Jael never had to worry about her lack of physical affection for him. Besides, Kenzi more than covered it.

Kenzi kept the fire extinguisher they had picked up securely in her hands as she stomped towards the Light Fae, undoubtedly ready for more fairy fires.

"Will!" She hollered, clear she had a bone to pick.

"Oh, hey, hi. I was just wondering where you guys were." He stopped stomping out the fire below him.

"Yeah, move." Kenzi snapped before spraying the smothering powder.

"Ah, now that's handy. You just, like, pull the trigger and, ' _Pphhtt_!' It's out! I really have to get one of those." Will smiled looking at where the fire one was to the extinguisher in Kenzi's hands. He was too distracted by the thought of never having to stomp out a fire again that he failed to see Bo till it was too late. She grabbed him by the lapels of his worn jacket, shaking him before throwing him down to the couch.

"No, what you really have to start doing is telling us the truth! You sent a headless nightmare after Connell."

"What? You mean like a Dullahan? Oh, no way. I hate those things. They're creepy." There were no arguments from the girls about that.

"Beautiful. Now, we have the pot calling the kettle creepy." Kenzi cracked.

"Yeah, but you got away right? I mean, you're here. So what happened, you catch this Connell?" Will righted himself, sitting up and staring at the three.

"I barely helped him escape in one piece!" Bo scolded.

"Um, maybe we had a miscommunication." Will looked away tensing his jaw as if in deep thought. The three girls crossed their arms, none too pleased with the day's outcome themselves. Being told off by the Fae responsible for it all was just down right insulting. "You know, I spend a lot of time on my own, talk to myself a fair bit. Maybe I didn't make myself clear. But I did say catch him, didn't I?" He smarted back.

"Connell is your son." Bo spoke slowly. Relaying all the information she's gathered before she'd been interrupted by the Dullahan.

"Luckily, he gets his looks from his mother." Jael was still a bit peeved about the couch.

"My what?" His face scrunched up in disbelief.

"Your son" Bo repeated, her tone a bit gentler.

"T-that's enough. I, me, a… I couldn't be. Me-me...me, a daddy?" He placed a hand over his eyes shaking his head in disbelief.

"About thirty years ago, there was a woman lost in the woods. You gave her food and wine..." Bo began repeating what Connell had told her.

"And then, you know, Bow Chicka Wow Wow." Kenzi made crude hand gestures as she sang.

"A woman...ah, um, Ella? No. Ellie! Yeah. That's right!" He smiled broadly. "Oh, she as beautiful even for a human. We uh.." Will suddenly stopped as recognition came over. His covered his eyes with his hand once more. "Oh, shit." Suddenly, he smiled. "I'm a daddy." he said proudly.

"Congrats." Jael looked to the ceiling. She was still disgruntled over the near murder earlier the afternoon.

"What does he do? D-Does he look like me?" He was nearly giddy. "Oh, he's gotta be tall, right? This is terrific." But just as soon as it came it disappeared."What am I talking about? This is horrible. He's human! He can't know about me."

"Uh...that cat's way out of the bag." Kenzi assured. "That's the whole reason he took your jewels."

"He just wanted to _meet_ you." Jael looked at him with furrowed brows, agitation turning into anger. "You're the only family he has left now. If anything you owe it to at least talk to him, tell him where he comes from." Jael let her own feelings bleed through in her chastising, the subtle act of which did not go unnoticed by her two female friends.

"Oh, ah, I-I want to meet him, too. I could bring him something." He snapped his fingers as if hit with a brilliant idea. "What do you think? Teddy bear? Fire truck?" He smiled asking their opinion.

"He's _twenty_. Try a six pack or a playboy." Jael huffed. Both Kenzi and Bo turned to stare at her leaning against the fire pit. Her tone and body language had drastically changed and quickly. Both looked at each other before focusing back on Will.

"Just come with us to see him. That's all he wants." Bo told him. Will looked down, nodding in agreement.

That being settled, Bo pulled Kenzi back, the two coming to form tight circle with Jael. "I have a stop to make and then I'll work it out with Connell. Just wait here till I call you?"

"Mm-hmm." Kenzi hummed as Bo left. She glowered at the Fae in front of her as another fire started up again.

"Hey, it's not everyday you become a father, right?"He defended. Jael pushed off from the fireplace and glided past Kenzi.

"Where are you going?" She called out as she saw Jael disappeared in the other direction.

Kenzi followed Jael, stopping at the counter with Digby, both watching Jael begin to pull out ingredient and fruit. "Pies?!" Kenzi couldn't help but squeal. There was no pie, no food, in the entire world Kenzi loved more than Jael's pies.

"Pies." Jael confirmed. She washed her hands and pulled out a few peaches from the fridge. They had accumulated many odds and ends to complete their what was supposed to be their kitchen. Kenzi set down the fire extinguisher and sat down, Digby following her.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." She ripped open the bag of flour with her bare hands, quickly beginning on the crust. She made everything from scratch, just as her mother had.

"You're sure?" Kenzi looked at her in disbelief. She didn't have to know her as well as she did to know she was clearly stress baking.

"Yes." Jael gritted out.

Kenzi bit her tongue her lips thinning into a grim line as she watched her friend. She wanted desperately to push but knew from past Jael would just flee if she did. Sometimes she'd disappear for hours, and sometimes on a rare occasion, even days. It was after the third such occurrence Kenzi realized she was just best off not asking about the Necromancer's parents.

The mystery of which only fueled her curiosity, making her question more, thus making Jael shut down again. It was a vicious cycle, really. But after all Monty had done for her, Kenzi could more than handle letting her have this secret.

A long snout nuzzled her leg. Looking down, Kenzi saw Digby staring up at her, obviously just as concerned as she was. "Hey, boy." She ruffled his long fur and scratched behind his floppy ears. For more or less an hour, Kenzi sat and waited for pie. Impatiently, might she add, as her hand was slapped a few times for trying to reach for the sweet jam-like filler.

"Try one more time, and I swear to god, I'm giving it all to Digby." Jael threatened.

Kenzi took the hint, rubbing her sore hand as she sat back. "I think I liked it better when you never touched people." She pouted.

Her chirping phone brought Kenzi's attention back. Answering it, she glanced out at Will pacing nervously in the livingroom. "Yeah. Twenty minutes. Got it." Kenzi hung up the phone, looking wistfully at the pie Jael was carrying towards the oven. "Show time." She announced.

* * *

There's something deeply unsettling about certain mundane places. An empty parking garage in the middle of the afternoon, a darkened department store after closing hours, or in this case, a dimly lit lifeless storage facility with flickering lights and concrete and metal as far as the eye could see.

Jael entered first, followed closely by Kenzi and Will. She chalked up her bad feeling to the stale air around them.

"Bo?" She called. There was silence. "Bo?" She called louder, her voice giving back small echos from the many metal doors around them.

"Kenzi! Jay! Get out of here, it's a trap!"

"Run!" Jael yelled back to her companions before sprinting forward towards the sound of Bo's voice and banging. She skidded to a stop, toppling on her shot heels when met with a gun for the second time that day.

"Hold it!" Connell ordered. They all froze.

A fire that started in a barrel behind him, distracted him for only a second. "I know all your tricks, old man." He scoffed. "You're not going anywhere." He looked at his father and the small human beside him. "You move, and I shoot." He emphasized by punching the gun towards Jael's defenseless form, her hands spread away from her body in a sign on defensive compliance.

The Necromancer gave an unladylike grunt. She was really fucking over having guns pointed at her today. Hell, she was over today in general.

Her glare was lethal as she stared Connell down. "I thought this was supposed to be a reunion."

Connell's brows furrowed, clearly disgusted by the idea. "What, you think he can just walk back into my life like nothing happened?" He scoffed.

Jael's glower faltered. How many times had she thought those words?

Another fire started behind Connell but he only twitched his head in that direction. It was obvious Will's old tricks weren't going to work. "The whole world's going to know you're real. They're gonna know what you did to my mother." His hand shook as he strained to keep the gun aimed.

"You can't do that!" Will argued petulantly.

"It's not that simple, Connell." Jael spoke softly, her eyebrows raising in concern.

"He's got the gun. He can pretty well do whatever the hell he wants." Kenzi hissed a whisper at him, concerned for her friend's safety.

"You're mother didn't understand!" Will tried to reason. "One of us can't be with one of you forever."

Connells face grew red, his eyes glassy. "You didn't even give us a chance!" A sharp stab replaced the dull thud, her own eyes burning. "All I wanted to do was see you. I just wanted to get to know you!"

"You wanted him to _care_." Jael's small voice brought Connell's eyes to her, nodding his head jerkily.

"I understand that, believe me I do." Jael furiously blink away the burn in her eyes, a bitter smile crossing her pretty features. "My dad left, too. But Will didn't know about you. He didn't know you were out there. He didn't know you were…" Her voice caught, unable to finish as her throat felt like it closed on its own accord.

"Alone?" Connell challenged.

Jael nodded. Connell sniffed, his conflicting emotions making his hand relax then flex on the gun, unable to decided what he wanted to do.

Will spoke up in his own defense this time. "What I did, I did for her own good." Will began walking towards Connell, the younger man's hands relaxing and flexing on the gun. "Before you knew it, she'd want to know her own kind. And she'd want to tell them who she was with. She'd tell them about me! I couldn't take that risk." Will was now just a few feet from Connell and Kenzi was slowly moving towards the locked door Bo was trapped behind.

"Didn't you even think about her?" He lowered the gun for a moment.

"I did." Will admitted. "But time moves differently for my kind." It was the wrong answer, and Connell put the gun up once more. He didn't want Will's excused.

"Things are going to move pretty fast from here on." He promised.

Will scoffed. "You're stubborn. You got a lot of your old man's traits." Kenzi and Jael both looked past the father and son and towards the black cloaked figure that emerged behind them.

"Kenzi!" Jael wanted, uneased by her already vulnerable state and position.

"You did this!" Kenzi accused Will.

"I didn't know you were my son!" The Fae cried out in defense.

"Kenzi!" Bo banged on the door just to the side of them. "In here!"

"Call it off." Jael ordered Wil, daring to take her eyes off the danger lurking at the other end of the corridor as Kenzi began using her lock picking skills to set Bo free.

"I can't. Once they take a job, they always follow through." Jael shuddered as she saw this one take of it's head and place it on a counter. No matter how many times she saw it, it was still the creepiest thing she'd ever seen. And that's coming from a chick who wakes dead bodies...

It drew it's sword and descended on Connell. Not knowing what else to do Jael grabbed a nearby pipe and swung, blocking the hit. Again and again she blocked, never letting her guard down as she was slowly backed into a corner.

"Monty!" She glance behind her, a bad mistake. A searing pain swiped over her hand making her drop the pipe. She fell to the floor, dodging a swing, before kicking the pipe over towards the newly freed Bo. From there, the Succubus took over managing to get in a few good hits of her own.

Kenzi ran past them grabbing the head with a full body shudder of her own and held it over the fire.

"Hey flattop!" She drew the Dullahan's attention. "We can both keep a calm head on our shoulders here, okay?" The Dullahan pulled it's sword out. "Bad analogy. I mean, nobody has to lose a head, okay?" The Dullahan stuck again. Bo, not being able to block the blow as she dodged, received a harsh cut to the neck.

"Drop it, Kenzi!" Jael yelled. Kenzi didn't hesitate, throwing the head into the fire as it let out an ungodly scream. The body behind Bo dropped, it's sword clattering to the floor.

Jael clutched her bleeding hand, clearly miffed as she turned on Will. "Any more surprises? Or are we done for the day?"

Will gulped, stepping away from the angry Necromancer. "D-done."

 _Good_ , Jael nodded, kicking the sword away from the body as she stepped over it.

* * *

Jael found herself in an some old cut off jean shorts and a ratty sweatshirt later that night. After receiving nearly no useful information from Will, or jewels for that matter, that three had returned to the clubhouse where Jael quickly locked herself away for the night after making sure Bo would live long enough for Dyson to arrive. When he'd offered his help to keep the body count low, she had assumed that meant assisting in whatever way he could.

Her own wound had begun healing itself slowly but surely, already scabbed over underneath the gauze wrapping. Picking up the sledge hammer she took a deep breath to calm herself before she swung, doing what she had planned to earlier that morning before the day had gone to hell. As she began tearing away at her bedroom wall, Digby made himself home on her bed, watching her while he chewed on his bone. She had chosen the only room without a boarded up window in the house, preferring warm sun light to artificial or plain darkness.

The problem was that the room was so small she could barely get a bed and dresser into it. So she decided to tear down the wall that separated her room from the empty one next to it. Double the space and her window too! It was a compromise she didn't mind having to work for.

With another grunt she was able to tear away another beam. At some point her mind had began to wonder towards things better left forgotten. Connell and Will's own issues bringing up some of her own. Even though she tried her hardest to keep the memories out she found herself replaying them in her head...

_A young Jael watched as her father handed over her luggage to the caretaker. The old man giving her a small smile before he carted her luggage into the gray brick building. It looked mightily out of place in this lush green hillside with the bright shining sky. She felt as if at that moment all the happy children were mocking her._

_She wanted to cry, to kick, to scream, to do something to make her father look at her. Since the funeral he hadn't even spared her a glance._

_"I'll be back." He whispered._

No "I love you."

No "Goodbye"

Nothing but a hollow promise...

Jael couldn't help but begin to hit the wall harder and harder, every beam and board crumbling in as the memory played in her head. She understood Connell more than he knew, her own loneliness, anger, betrayal shining through with every furious hit. Digby whined before jumping off the bed and trotting out towards Kenzi.

* * *

Bo and Kenzi jumped up when a loud rumble echoed through the clubhouse. A loud thunderous hit replaced the small hammering that once was. Digby came from around the back of the couch. Standing in front of them, he let out a loud bark followed by another before back tracking and walking back to the room. He wanted them to follow. They jumped from the couch running towards the sound.

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey!" Bo called as she came into the room. She glanced back at Kenzi who stood stunned in the doorway, blue eyes wide with concern and fright. This wasn't the Jael she knew...

Jael let the sledge hammer clunk to to the ground. Her exhausted body unable to keep it up. Her chest was heaving as she gasped for breath, only Bo cautiously touching her shoulder snapped her out of her trance.

"Oh Jay..." Kenzi said softly in sympathy before rushing towards her. It wasn't until the girl gripped tight, that Jael realized she was crying. Her face red and hot from the angry tears and exertion. Jael felt herself crumbling. Her stomach rolling and her heart clenching, she gently removed Kenzi's arms from around her before briskly walking out.

Kenzi and Bo followed her towards the front door. Bo was too shocked to say anything and Kenzi gently asked her what was wrong followed by calling out her name when it was apparent she wouldn't be getting an answer.

Jael grabbed her jacket, wrenching open the door and paused only a moment. In front of her stood Dyson, his brow furrowed and concern shown in his warm blue eyes. She didn't give him more than a glance before brushing past him. Seeing her tear stained face, his hand shot out grabbing her wrist gently, begging her to stay, wishing he could help. But before he could speak, she pulled it away. She didn't want his warm touch that sent tingles through her hand. She didn't want Kenzi's warm hug or Bo's reassuring words. She wanted to leave. She wanted to be alone.

And so she did just that. Never slowing her fast pace, she left the three others to stare as she disappeared into the night. The only sound Digby's saddened whine as he lowered onto his belly, staring at the door and waiting patiently for her to return once more. She would. He knew she would. He just didn't know when...

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	9. The Favor

** The Necromancer Chronicles: Life **

**Oh Kappa, My Kappa**

**Part 1: The Favor**

* * *

Jael stifled a yawn as she walked back into the dilapidated building she now called home. As she entered, her beloved pet rose from his position lying patiently in wait before the door. "Hey, boy." She greeted quietly. It appeared he'd been there all night, and for that she felt guilty. Digby gave a happy whine and followed after her into the kitchen. The Necromancer put the three to-go cups of coffee in the small microwave on the counter, a last minute decision to return home with peace offerings should they be less than thrilled with her unexpected departure.

Having not slept at all that night, she felt the wave of exhaustion take over. The house was quiet and still, as Jael feed Digby, the only sound being that of the dog greedily digging into his morning meal.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, her tired eyes looked over the usual clutter of the kitchen area before settling on a new addition. A stack of white folded papers contrasted sharply from out of Kenzi's black leather bag, the red lettering of Bo's name, forcing her to investigate.

She gave a small snort, as the read over the shabby pamphlet in hand.

_Bo's Private Investigation Services... need help, no one believes you? Specializing in the strange and paranormal...ten years experience...police references available..._

"Bo's gonna be pissed." Jael couldn't help but chuckle looking at Digby. The dog let out a groan as he laid down and rolled over, content to finally go to bed now that he was full and relieved. The dog covered his eyes with his paw, trying to hide as they were joined in the kitchen.

"Morning!" Bo was overly chipper this morning. Her injuries healed, her appetite sated, and the pleasant surprise of not waking up next to dead body had put her on cloud nine.

"Morning." Jael greeted as she turned around. She slipped the pamphlet back into the bag with the others.

"You just get home?"

"You just get up?"

"Someones in a mood." Bo raised an eyebrow as she bent down to ruffle Digby's fur.

"Sorry." She sighed. "There's coffee in the microwave and pie in the fridge, don't let Kenzi eat it all." She told the succubus before heading down the hall.

Her second welcome home was less polite. "You look like shit," was how she was greeted as she turned the corner, nearly running into Kenzi in the process.

"Such a sweet talker." She mumbled. "Why did I get coffee for you again?" Kenzi let out a small moan of pleasure, the recent events disappearing from her mind for the moment as she walked by.

She rolled her head around her stiff shoulders, looking forward to a nice hot shower to help her relax before diving into bed for who knew how long. Having only lived with Kenzi for so long, she didn't hesitate to start lifting up her shirt before she entered the bathroom.

Down the hall, Dyson spit his toothpaste into the sink, his enhanced senses picking up the soft thud of footsteps growing closer. His hand tightened on the toothbrush as he watched Jael walk in, her shirt stuck over her head as she struggled to be free. The short moments gave Dyson the chance to take in her from.

She was svelte yet supple, a few moles dotted around her hip and under her bra covered breast the only marks on her otherwise perfect skin. She dropped the shirt and turned, not noticing his frozen form as she bent down to turn on the water. He nearly groaned, his brow raising in disbelief as her back arched, her plump bottom giving a little wiggle as she fought to get the spicket working.

Dyson forced himself to look away a disbelieving grin marking his features as the near cruelty of it all before he schooled his features. "Trouble?"

Jael jumped, nearly slipping into the tub as she spun to stare at him with wide eyes. Her hair was down in waves, framing her face and covering her bright yellow cotton bra.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice caught, her tone jumping in octave.

"Enjoying the show." He shamelessly smirked. His eyes remained firmly on her face, giving her the moment she needed to snap her out of her shock. Jael quickly grabbed the shower curtain and covered herself.

A beautiful flush highlighted her cheeks, neck and chest as she realized he, too, was half naked and Dyson didn't miss the way her eyes betrayed her and looked down despite her best attempt not to.

He was lean and muscular, a train she was beginning to think all Fae had, as he was certainly unnaturally attractive. The hint of abs gave a small jump under her gaze in anticipation, forcing her eyes to look away only to catch the well defined biceps he hid under those rolled up sleeves. She felt herself grow a bit warmed as she bravely brought her gaze to his face only to see his satisfied smile. Damn it.

She turned then, letting her back flash him once more before wrapping a towel around herself and storming out of the bathroom, his eyes following her as she went.

"You couldn't have told me there was a half naked guy in our bathroom?" She glared at Kenzi who sat on the counter eating straight from the pie pan. Bo looked at her towel covered chest and flustered cheeks, she bit her lip and choked a laugh. Jael turned her glare on her.

"Oops!" Kenzi smiled bashfully, her cheeks puffed out with the mouthful of pie. Jael simply let out a frustrated groan before going towards her room and pulling on a tank top.

Once more, she was foiled byt the sharp turn in the hall, but this time she didn't have the reflexes to stop herself. Two, now dressed, bodies collided. Embarrassment, annoyance, and lack of sleep combined to make her flimsy against the strong unwavering frame, her own shorted one bouncing back and stumbling from the impact.

Dyson caught her by the arms, attempting to steady her. Jael found herself trapped between his tall frame and the battered wall. She sighed in thanks, as he kept her from falling on her ass. Because of course she would, given the past twenty four hours' events.

"Are you alright?" Dyson asked softly. He tried looking into her eyes searching… well he didn't quite know. Something, anything, to calm the nagging in his mind. "You ran off last night." He clarified when she quickly nodded her head. Running out of her own home in tears didn't scream alright to him…

"I'm fine." Her quiet voice didn't do much to convince him as she refused to meet his eyes. Instead she focused on his vest, realizing for the first time that he was touching her again. And once again, she didn't exactly mind it.

"No, you're not." His expression softened, as his thumbs instinctively ran up and down the soft skin, a small act of comfort. For who, he wasn't sure.

Jael met his eyes, annoyance overtaking her embarrassment as she twitched a glower at his prodding. "It doesn't really concern you." She moved past him, letting the warm hands fall back to his sides.

 _Yes it does_ _,_ He thought. She had looked to broken last night, the image of her tear streaked face as she opened the door burned in his brain as he laid in Bo's bed somewhere between sleep and consciousness. It bothered him, more than it should have, he was sure.

He turned toward the kitchen and paused. A golden retriever sat in his path.

Usually, a dog would become defensive, challenging even, in an attempt to show dominance until Dyson asserted himself as the clear Alpha. Instead, this dog sat perfectly still, staring up at him with brown unblinking eyes. Dyson wouldn't care to admit he was a bit unnerved by the reaction, or more so, the lack thereof. Deciding to let it go, he side stepped around the dog.

The dog seemed to watch, turning it's head to follow Dyson's movement as he walked around it. In the emptied hallway, no one saw Digby's eyes transform from their friendly brown to an almost burgundy red, a menacing growl echoing in his chest.

* * *

The front door closing signaled Dyson's leave, giving Jael the bravery she needed to wander back into the kitchen, interrupting the argument she knew was coming over those advertisements.

Kenzi seemed to have no regret in her overly forward actions, and at her wits ends, Bo turned to Jael for support. She held up the pamphlet damningly. A disbelieving look crossed her features, floored by the gall of the younger girl.

"I saw." Jael gave a small smile as she began prepping for another pie.

"And you're okay with it?" Bo asked with slight amazement.

"Honestly I'm just too drained to care at the moment." She sighed pulling the last coffee from the microwave.

"Hey, about that. Are you okay?" Bo asked with genuine concern Kenzi had told her later that night that it was usual for her to take off for a bit, but even she seemed shaken by Jael's outburst.

"Fine." She seemed to be saying that a lot lately.

"You know you're not off the hook right?" Bo changed the topic back to Kenzi. "No more lying."

"Technically she didn't lie." Jael took a sip of the tepid coffee before continuing. "You _DO_ have ten years experience in being a succubus. And I _AM_ technically a police reference."

"See! _Besides_ , Monty does this all the time! She asks who done it, phones in a tip and collects the reward. Easy money!"

"Kenzi's right. I can make five grand in an hour. And those are just the phone tips. Rich people pay up to six figures for a private investigation they don't want the police involved in." Jael couldn't help but side with Kenzi. They needed the money.

" _See!_ She's fine with it." Kenzi motioned to Jael excitedly.

"No, I just don't care." Jael corrected. It wasn't her name being advertised, so as far as she was concerned she could bow out at anytime. But Jael could understand why, after years of hiding from the world, Bo might feel suffocated by the sudden _advertised_ attention.

"Same-diff!"

Bo gave a self-loathing sigh, caving under the argument. "Alright one meeting with the client and maybe, maybe, we'll try it out." She stressed with a pointed finger. Kenzi let out a giddy whine from between her grinning teeth, rambling thanks and promises she wouldn't regret it.

"I'm gonna go pass out. Call me if you need me." Jael grabbed what remained of the pie from Kenzi's hands before walking towards the bathroom. A nice dessert, a warm bath, then a cat nap, and she'd be good to go.

* * *

Jael was just falling into the bliss of deep sleep when it happened. The sun streaming through her large window was nice and warm, her blankets soft and light, and the house… silent. No Kenzi video games, no sultry Bo sounds, not even the usual crack and groans that came from walking around the upper stories in the old structure. Everything was perfect. At least until the low growl sounded. A snapping bark made Jael sit upright, wiping the sleep from her blurry eyes as she looked for the source of commotion. "Digby?" She called sleepily.

There was no response, nor ceasing to the low hum like growl she heard. Pulling herself out of bed, she pulled on an old oversized sweater over the barely-there tank top she slept in.

"Digby." She called again, following the noise to the front of the house.

Digby stood defensively, staring at the front door with ready awarness. "Digby?" He voice was meeker this time, her footsteps light as she slowly entered the small hallway. She passed the still growling dog, her own heartbeat skyrocketing the closer she got to the unsuspecting door.

Swallowing back her fear, she put her eye to the peephole, giving her own groan when the glass was to dirty to really see through. God this place was a mess…

With no other option she looked over her shoulder, seeing Digby still standing at the read as her hand silently unlocked the door, her nimble fingers tightening anxiously around the handle before steeling herself to open it.

Blinding bright sunlight was all that greeted her. Digby finally stopped growling, licking his chops in embarrassment when Jael gave him a disapproving look for his theatrics.

The only thing on their stoop: a delivery. How anticlimactic...

Jael sighed, her shoulders falling along with her stress when she caught sight of the fancy package. A thin rectangular dress box, sealed with a shimmering thick champagne ribbon and neat bow seemed mightily out of place on the dirty concrete outside their door.

Jeal looked around the area, venturing a few steps outside only to see no living thing around. She kept her gaze alert as she bent at the knees, carefully picking up the box with a silent prayer it not be something ridiculous like a bomb, or a head. It would probably be a head, she thought, given yesterday's unbelievable turn of events. Luckily for her the box was light, and far too thin to hold such an gory greeting.

Digby followed her back into the couch, leading her way to the kitchen as she stopped to close and lock the door behind her. She rested the package carefully on the kitchen table.

Fae and dog shared a suspicious look, Digby whining in hesitation when she ran her finger over the expensive looking gift.

She picked up the black envelop nestled neatly under the taunt ribbon, sliding it out and into her waiting hand. The gold lettering on the matte black paper made her eyebrows furrow.

" _ **Madam Jael Montague**_ " It read in precise, begrudgingly beautiful, calligraphy.

She set the card aside, her natural curiosity urging her to open the pretty present, if only to know what was inside.

Jael undid the ribbon, the smooth fabric sliding gently against her hand as it fell from the box. Opening it, she moved aside the champagne colored tissue paper, her hands hesitantly touching the expensive looking black fabric unveiled below. She pulled it from the box, holding it by the thick strapless bust as she pulled the dress from the box to get a better look at it.

The fabric was yet another shade of black, the dark fabric seeming to make the embellished tiny crystals sewn into the corset-like bust shimmer like stars. The skirt of it was a loose, airy fabric left to hang and twist to the floor, a slight train flowing behind it. It was one of the most beautiful dresses she'd ever seen...

Digby whined, breaking her of its spell, he didn't like the lingering smell of it outside, and he certainly didn't like it now that it was in his home. He gave an anxious bark, scooting back on his hind legs as he forced himself to sit.

Jael folded the fabric haphazardly back into the box, picking up the envelope and ripping it open with practiced precision.

It was an invitation of the " _highest of honors_ " to dine with none other than the Morrigan and Dark Fae Elders. At least they skillfully worded it as such with their flowery superfluous words and compliments. But Jael couldn't help but feel the "highest of honors" she was presented with, was nothing more than thinly veiled demand she attendant.

Jael's eyes rolled upward as she let the paper slip from her fingers, the thick stationary falling into the trash can below without another thought. She had no interest in joining their little party. Exhausted or not, it would be a hard 'pass' for her.

Jael gathered up the box and materials around, carrying it all back into her room before letting it drop to the floor and kicking it under her bed. The dress was inarguable beautiful, but strapless design and high slit up the right leg just wasn't her style, the mere idea of wearing it making her shiver. Perhaps Bo would like it, maybe even Kenzi, given the corset style... Without giving it too much though, she burrowed back under her covers, letting herself fall back to sleep if not for a short while longer. The dress could wait...

* * *

When Kenzi returned to the clubhouse she found a barely awake Jael on the couch.

Her right hand clutched the elongated back scratcher, running it thoroughly through the ticklish spot on Digby's neck. Her left: shamelessly popping dry cornflakes into her mouth.

She was a sad sight. Kenzi gave a frown.

"What's the plan?" She asked when Kenzi just stared at her in pity. Bo had called a few minutes again, waking her from her cat nap and informing her that they were apparently going along with this madness and trying their hand as a private detective agency.

"Bo-Bo's grilling her gentleman caller and you, my lovely, are going to help me." Kenzi poked at the messy hair that had escaped her ponytail as she passed.

"What's Bo planing to do?" She flicked a corn flake at Kenzi before going back to eating.

"I dunno look into old files. See if anything comes up." Jael made a 'huh' sound drawing Kenzi's attention.

"If this is Fae related I doubt the files are going to be anywhere Bo can charm just anyone to get."

"Then what?"

"I'm betting more than anything Mulder and Scully have a few Fae-files stashed away somewhere." Jael picked up her phone and began to dial when she felt eyes on her. Looking up she saw Kenzi with a large cheeky grin staring at her. "What?"

"Hmm, I think you and Detective D are getting oftly friendly." Kenzi pestered. Jael didn't even flinch as she finished typing the number in and pressing call.

"And I think your not getting anymore pie for a while." Jael grinned in victory when Kenzi's smile dropped. The younger girl tucker her tail between her legs, giving a huff when she slithered into the kitchen to make her own phone call.

" _Really, another body so soon, Montague?_ " Was her greeting.

"Nope. I need a favor."

" _A favor?_ "

Jael ran a hand through her messy hair, flinching when it caught in the tangled nest. "Yes, please." She was met with silence. "I promise to repay you."

 _"How?_ " Dyson asked. He let his mind flash to earlier in their bathroom. Wonder if her skin felt as soft as it looked. The picture he conjured a drastic difference from the near embarrassing mess she really was at that moment..

"I'll make you a pie." Jael looked over with a vicious smile. Kenzi had heard and had nearly tripped over Digby she spun so fast. The betrayal on her face was a beautiful thing.

" _And what would I want with a pie?_ " Dyson couldn't help but grin despite his furrowed brows, down right tickled at the aspect of someone baking him a pie. A Necromancer to boot.

"I dunno. Eat it? Throw it?" She flicked a stray crumb off her chest before pulling herself off the couch.

Dyson smiled as he let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and drawing the attention of his partner. " _What do you need?_ "

"Bo's stopping by to look into a case we're working..."

" _You're working a case?_ " Dyson repeated slowly.

"Yeah. We're P. I.s now." She casually threw out there. "Anyways, I need you to maybe pull out a few Fae files."

" _What makes you think we have any such thing_?" Dyson raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his desk chair. He could practically hear her eyes roll.

"Well there's the fact I've only ever lost seven files in my time there and only one of those was my fault. That combined with the suspicious brown five drawer cabinet in the basement which is the only cabinet i don't have a key too seems to be more than coincidental given the change in reality I've recently gone through." Jael slowly paced around the living room

A moment of silence passed before Dyson spoke. " _Why didn't you say anything?_ " She could practically hear his bewildered expression.

"I said I was _good_ at my job, I didn't say I really _cared_ about it." She shrugged.

" _Wait, what file did you lose?_ " His train of thought snagged by that little confession.

Jael felt the anxiety all over again.

_The silver doors parting without any notice, startling her. She lost the grip on the files in her arm. As soon as it was there, it was gone, hitting the floor at just the right angle to teeter between the elevators door and the crack between the tiled hall. Jael bent to grab it, her long hair getting in her face and blinding her for a moment, her fingers skimming the top of the sturdy beige paper. The small jeering was enough to give it just the right angle it needed, slipping between the two floors and dropping into the black abyss. Her mouth dropped open just as quickly._

The mortifying memory left just as soon as it had come. Jael's cheeks turned red in latent embarrassment. "I didn't lose a file." Her voice hitched.

" _You just said-_ "

"You misheard." She argued.

Dyson paused on his end of the line, knowing full well he hadn't but deciding to let it go in lieu of what had happened the previous night. Finally, he rubbed a hand over his bearded cheek. " _Fine. I'll help her as much as I can_ _._ "

"Thanks." She heard a faint ' _Welcome_ ' and began to hang up.

" _Hey!_ " He called through the phone Jael brought it back up to her ear. "And no more bodies." He warned sternly.

"After yesterday, I really can't guaranty that." Jael bit her lip, unable to stop the brutal honesty. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the thought either, but it was what it was.

" _Try._ " He chuckled before hanging up.

Dyson looked at his partner across from him. The Siren was giving him a blank look. "What?"

Hale didn't say anything. Instead her chose to simply shake his head with a long disproving _tisk_ before walking away. He knew those girls were gonna be trouble. He was sure soon enough their cute little side kick would be stomping in like she owned the place, too. _.._

* * *

"So you're, uh, a P.I. now, huh?" Dyson felt the sudden need to break the silence between them. It was one thing walking through the busy station, it was another entering the near silent basement. He opened the door for her, allowing her through as he nodded to a passing officer. A small but simple gesture to ensure he never officially heard or saw hide nor hair of the vixen entering the room.

Unbeknownst to Bo, he too was Fae. She waited for him to busy himself with something else before daring to answer Dyson's question. "Yeah, it's part of Kenzi's grand plan to commodify my freak hood."

Dyson shook his head. "That girl worries me." He admitted. While it may have come off as playful teasing there was a rather large grain of truth to it. Be it her relationship with the Necromancer or the new, seemingly unfiltered knowledge of the Fae, Kenzi was a precarious pawn in a much large game, both too weak to hold much power yet too wild to be trusted with what she knew. The human, and the Fae she was claimed by, worried his bosses more than they'd ever care to admit.

He pulled a set of keys from his back pocket, opening the protective metal cage that separates the precincts filings, cases, and even old evidence.

"It's not the worst idea, though…" She came to accept, quick to defend her new friend. "-taking freelance work when we need some scratch." She was never one for a nine to five, anyways.

The Detective turned the sturdy steel handle, but made no move to pull it open... "Well you wouldn't have to if you pledged yourself to the Fae." There were rumors the Dark were making plans to sway the women soon enough. Just because they were 'Light' didn't mean they couldn't play dirty, too. Dyson lowered his voice, knowing full well how it sounded as the words escaped. "You'd be cared for." He looked into her dark eyes. He lessened the sex in his voice, pushing the door open. "The Ash would find you a human job that also protects Fae interests."

"Like yours?" She challenged with a smile. "Membership has its privileges, huh?"

Dyson smiled, holding the door open for her. "Something like that."

"Yeah, well, so does freedom."

Dyson closed his eyes, not expecting her to do a complete 180 off the words alone. But the seed had been planted, the knowledge that when things eventually got too hard, which given the situation they'd put themselves in would be soon enough, they had a place to go to be taken care of. A flash of the crying Necromancer entered his thought, sobering him as he lead Bo through the large maze of filing cabinets and shelved boxes.

"Speaking of… your friend okay?" He asked, making a sharp turn and glancing back to make sure she followed.

"Kenzi?" Bo's brows furrowed.

"Necromancer." He corrected. "She do that often?" He inquired. "Run out crying like someone killed her dog?" He tried not to see it as he said it, the image still causing him more discomfort than he cared to admit.

"Uh.." Bo was caught off guard by the change in conversation, and by extension, in him. His voice lower, her posture stiffer… something suddenly had his panties in a twist. "I'm pretty new to it but Kenzi says she gets that way about her parents every now and then. Takes off once or twice a year without much warning for a couple days. Kenzi doesn't know why and apparently it's just one of those things I'm just not supposed to ask about." She smiled a bit bitterly.

Their conversation on the way to see the client has a certain tone, a subtle warning that Bo just wasn't that deep into the duo's rich history yet. Bo understood the whole 'must be level 4 to unlock tragic backstory' thing, she was the same herself. But that didn't stop it from hurting all the same, once more reminded she was the odd one out in their group.

Dyson's brows furrowed, worried by this development. "Don't let her." He told her quickly, almost snappishly. "The elders won't like either of you ducking out of town, no matter the reason." He covered.

"Part of our _parole_ , right." She remembered, the sarcasm seeping off her tongue. "Any idea when that's gonna be over or-"

Dyson quickly changed the subject, refocusing on their case as the neared the filing cabinet. "So no missing persons reports filed by the campus police. I did a quick check of the, uh, _the cold_ files here, but nothing helpful there either."

"What about your spooky files?" Bo challenged.

Dyson came to a halt in front of brown cabinet against the far wall, one admits a sea of them from the looks of it. "My _what_?" His grip tightened on the keyring, thumbing through them for the one he needed without even having to look.

"You know, Fae crimes that you guys have covered up." She challenged quietly. "I mean, that is pretty much the point of your day job, isn't it... making sure that none of the Fae stuff gets into these records?"

Dyson's face remained stoic, unreadable, but his eyes held a bit of pure amusement at being called out twice in one day. "I don't know what you're talking about." He looked her in the eye as he pressed the almost round coin sized lock into the cabinet, a flick of the wrist releasing it in a blink. "Which is why…" His fingers skimmed the labels, pulling out the one labeled with a case voided case number and a simple _"Locksley College '01"_. "You did not get this from me." He handed the red file over, his mask slipping with a small smile at her wide self-satisfied look. "It's all I could find on Locksley College."

It was a thin file, as most unsolved Fae-murders are. An autopsy from the left behind kill, a background on the victim and few lab reports and statements. All in all, absolutely nothing by their human justice system.

"This is ten years old." Bo looked at the file date, less than thrilled at the time gap.

"Yeah, it's before my time here." He confessed. "This one stood out." He looked over her shoulder as she opened the file to the middle. "Freshman girl disappeared winter semester. Body was unearthed during campus construction." He paused. "It was hollow."

Bo hesitated slowly raising her head to look at him. "You mean she was disemboweled?" That alone made her pretty face twist in disgust. Faes just seemed to get grosser and grosser...

"No. I mean she was _hollow_." He stressed. The Detective flipped to the autopsy page, the two photographs of the victim startling. Every crevice and ridge of bone were visible despite the flawless skin around it. Her muscles the only thing keeping them from rattling around inside the empty encasing. "No internal organs. No incisions. It's as if her insides were completely sucked out." And no one knew how...

Bo's feet moved on their own, walking her in a thoughtful pace as she read quickly through the report. She leaning on one of the shelving units as she stared at the unnatural photos, giving up on the report she couldn't understand "Gross. So definitely a Fae kill then, huh?"

"Well, whoever the killer was, he either left town or got better at covering up his tracks because it's the only body we found." There was at least that small silver-lining.

"No other missing students over the years?"

"No more than a usual campus." He looked away in thought, understanding where she was coming from but not wanting them to go making a mess of things, as they tended to do, just to look into one unconfirmed case. "Look, colleges are a transient community by nature. If you target the right victim, it's possible that no one will report them gone. Not that you're even sure she _is_ a victim."

Bo looked at him through her dark lashes, a fire in her eyes at the challenge. She certainly wasn't gonna wait around for the poor girl to become one.

With a flourish, she snapped the file closed. "Well, I can't find out anything more from here. I'll have to get on the inside. Which is why I will need just one more itty-bitty favor..."

* * *

**Please Review :)**


End file.
